On The Field
by LionsMakeYouBrave
Summary: COMPLETED. Santana is the star soccer player on her high schools' team. After drunkenly losing her virginity to a very confident blonde named Brittany, Santana feels on top of her game. With the promise to see the blonde again, Santana never expects it to be so soon, and under the worst conditions. G!P
1. Score A Goal

**SumPublish-mary: Santana is the star soccer player on her high schools' team. After losing her virginity to a very confident blonde named Brittany, Santana feels on top of her game. With the promise to see the blonde again, Santana never expects it to be so soon, and under the worst conditions. G!P**

**This is my first G!P story ever, so I'm not going to lie, it may suck. But I figured I'd give it a try... so enjoy.**  
**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Sweat dripped down a tan forehead as feet moved swiftly on the ground around a soccer ball. Her head turned to the left and then to the right to make sure she was clear as she continued down the field. Shouts from the crowd ringing in her ears. The opposing team was chasing after her, trying to steal the ball, but Santana was too quick. A quick pass to her teammate Quinn as one of the other team tried to trip her. She jumped over their leg and ran towards the goal, eyes on Quinn the entire time.

"Lucy Q, Double tap!" Santana screamed the code name of their best play. Quinn nodded, moving the ball, psyching the opposing team out. She moved the ball between both feet before kicking it high towards Santana.

Santana ran as fast as she could to meet the ball before it go to close to the ground. With a giant jump into the air, Santana collided her head with the ball, sending into the net past the goalie.

If there was one thing Santana Lopez knew how to do, it was score a goal. It was about the only thing she ever scored in, period. Santana hated to admit it, but at 18 years old, she was a virgin. It may or may not have to do with her little extra something below the waist, but she hoped it didn't have anything to do with that and that she just hadn't found the right girl.

The crowd roars with excitement as the buzzer for the 2nd half sounds.

The girls on Santana's soccer team scream in excitement. The last goal is sending them to league, which means that they get to play against the best school in the state. They all circled up as Santana, the captain; and Quinn, the co-captain, spoke.

"All right girls, that was the best game we put on yet. We play the first league game, tomorrow. Now, I know tonight's Halloween, so if you decided to party hardy, remember that we have practice and the game tomorrow and you best be done being hungover!" Quinn screams.

Santana nods. "Hit the showers, girls. I have never seen such effort from you guys before. Wolves, on three. 1-2-3…"

"WOLVES!" The team screams before dispersing to the locker rooms.

Quinn and Santana stay back, walking slower than the other team. Quinn knows Santana always waits last to shower so she sticks around to keep her best friend company.

"Rachel and her best friend are throwing a Halloween party," Quinn starts. "We should go. There will be a lot of hot girls."

"Q, are you insinuating something?" Santana chuckles.

"You need to finally get laid." Quinn says bluntly.

"Deal. I'll go." Santana replies; only hoping that she doesn't lose her v-card to some random slut. She was at least hoping, if she even got laid, that the girl was semi-decent.

Okay, she was hoping that the girl was smoking hot because that would be a big step up from her hand.

"This is going to be fucking insane." Quinn squeals in excitement.

* * *

At 9:45, Quinn and Santana show up in front of a giant house that Rachel had sent Quinn the address to.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Santana muses, "Who lives here?"

"Some girl named Brittany. She goes to Creek." Quinn replied.

"So, she's a rich stuck-up bitch. Explains it all." Santana sighed.

"Don't be a fun sponge, let's get you drunk." Quinn drags Santana up the staircase and through the giant double doors.

The bodies are crowding the living room, the enormous spiral staircase in the main foyer, the kitchen… well, just about everywhere in the house.

Quinn and Santana head towards the kitchen where they're met with the booming loud voice of one Miss Rachel Berry.

"QUINN!" Rachel screams as she makes her way towards her girlfriend. Rachel is dressed in some weird black dress with a bunch of feathers.

"Hey babe." Quinn kisses Rachel on the lips. "What are you…?"

"I'm the Swan Queen!" Rachel whines. "And besides who are you two dressed up as?" Rachel looks between Quinn and Santana who are dressed ironically in soccer uniforms.

"I'm Megan Rapinoe and San is Alex Morgan!" Quinn states loudly.

"You guys love soccer way too much." Rachel scoffs. "Anyway, we got some Tennessee Honey so let's take some shots!"

**Meanwhile...**

Seven shots in and Santana was feeling more than wonderful. She's currently dancing with Quinn and Rachel in the middle of the living room. The speakers are booming bass so loud that the floor is vibrating.

Suddenly, Rachel gets pulled aside by another blonde and Santana furrows her brow.

"Who's that, Quinn?" Santana questions, staring directly at the girl.

"That's Brittany." Quinn replies looking over her shoulder, "She lives here."

"She's kinda hot," Santana slurs. "Why is she talking to your hobbit?"

"Rachel is not a hobbit. They're best friends, Santana." Quinn said.

"Oh shit. Shit, she's coming over here." Santana looks to the side to pretend that she wasn't leering at the blonde who was now approaching her.

"Santana, this is Brittany Pierce." Rachel says.

"Hi." Santana looks towards the blonde, pulling her lips into a smile.

"Hey. Want to dance?" Brittany asks over the loud music. Santana swallows the lump in her throat and nods. Brittany takes her by the hand and leads her away from Quinn and Rachel, who are involved in a very intense makeout session.

Brittany spins Santana around, pressing her front against the Latina's back. Santana was thankful for this because as soon as Brittany's body came in contact with hers, she could feel herself grow erect.

As the dancing continued and Brittany continued grinding into Santana's back, Santana was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I…" Santana said, grabbing Brittany's wrists, "This is a bad idea. You don't want to get involved with someone like me."

"I know." Brittany said, "I know about you."

"You what?" Santana was slightly confused, and still very intoxicated.

"Come with me, and I'll show you what I mean." Brittany husked into Santana's ear.

She grabbed Santana's hand and led her up the flight of stairs. Santana began feeling uneasy again. The raging hard on that she had wasn't helping her at all. Brittany led her through a door, kicking it shut as they entered the dark room.

"Just trust me." Brittany whispers before pressing her lips against Santana's. Santana was shocked. Brittany pulled away. "Stop being so tense, just go with it." She whispered against Santana's lips before pressing her lips to them again.

She started moving them towards the bed, never breaking away from the Latina's lips. Santana's back hit the bed and Brittany crawled on top of her, her leg pressing between Santana's. Brittany could feel Santana's erection through the thin layer of soccer shorts and smirked.

"So, Alex Morgan, eh?" Brittany whispers. Santana gulped loudly before mumbling 'yes'. "You two have something in common. You are both extremely hot in a soccer uniform." Brittany's lips move down to Santana's jaw-line and then her pulse point. "I bet you look better out of it, though."

Santana's body tenses up again. She's drunk, she's horny, and some girl she just met fifteen minutes ago wants her nuts. Something about this felt wrong, but the other half (the drunk half) was telling her this was what she wanted.

"I've never done this before." Santana blurts out. Brittany's assault on her neck stops.

"I know. Rachel kind of talks a lot." Brittany smiles, moving her hand towards Santana's waistline. "Don't worry, you're in good hands. No pun intended… I mean, not if you didn't want it to be." Brittany winks before hooking her thumbs into Santana's waistband and pulling her shorts and spandex down in one swift move.

Santana's cock sprung free and hit her stomach. Embarrassed, Santana quickly tried to cover it.

"Calm down," Brittany soothed, replacing Santana's hand with her own. Brittany's fingers wrapped around the shaft and started slowly moving up and down the length. Santana throws her head back at the contact.

This was the first time someone else's hand had ever touched her, and she must admit, it was better than her own. Brittany continued stroking Santana's cock, using the smalls bits of precum as lubricant.

"Fuck." Santana curses. She grabs hold of the bed sheets and clenches her fists tightly. There was a warm sensation in her gut and Santana knew that she was going to be close. To stop herself from cumming way too soon, Santana grabs Brittany's hand and moves it away from her. "This is hardly fair." Santana, now brave, speaks.

She flips Brittany over so that the blonde is now under her. She tugs at the bottom of Brittany's tank top and the blonde lifts her arms above her head as it slides off. Her skirt was the next to go, leaving Brittany in nothing but her thong and bra.

"Mmm, better." Santana smiles leaning down to kiss Brittany. Santana's hand wander downs Brittany's stomach, running over her abs, until it reaches Brittany's panties.

Santana ran her fingers over the clothed pussy and felt how wet Brittany was. This was also something Santana had NEVER done before. Santana hesitates for a moment and Brittany just stares at her. _Come on, San, do something._Santana thought.

She slid her fingers through the sides of Brittany's panties and slowly pulled them down. Brittany gently kicked her legs so that they fell around her ankles and with one swift movement, they were on the ground.

Santana was nervous, to say the least. What if she completely sucked? Like what if she had no idea what she was doing? She swallowed the giant lump in her throat, continuing to stare off into space while contemplating what was about to happen.

"You're nervous." Brittany states, sitting up to face Santana. Santana just nods, looking around the room. "You know, we don't have to do this."

"No." Santana replies instantly, "It's not that I don't want to. I do, you're… uhm very attractive and… well, I guess…"

"You guess what?" Brittany cocked her head to the side.

"This is a one night stand, isn't it?" Santana asks.

"Not necessarily. Look, I get that your friends were trying to hook you up with someone… and that someone happens to be me. I know we've never met, but I've heard stories about you. Good ones at that." Brittany wraps her hand behind Santana's neck and presses a kiss to her lips. "This doesn't have to be a one night stand. I'll remember it in the morning."

"Okay." Santana replied. Brittany smiles and pulls Santana down on top of her. "What do I do?" Santana asks bluntly, and pretty embarrassed.

"Just kiss me and we'll go from there." Brittany breathes out, pressing her lips to Santana's once more. The kiss intensifies quickly, Brittany's tongue massaging Santana's. Feeling bold, the Latina reaches under Brittany and unclasps her bra.

Brittany breaks away from the kiss to discard of the article of clothing. Santana throws her shirt over her head, followed shortly by her sports bra. She leans back down to kiss Brittany on the lips.

Brittany's legs wrapped around Santana's waist as the two continued to let their tongues dance around with each other, the underside of Santana's cock sliding through Brittany's wet folds. Santana moans at the sensation of wetness and arousal that she is suddenly struck with.

As Santana's kisses travel towards Brittany's neck, Brittany reaches over to her nightstand, grabbing the condom Quinn and Rachel gave her. It was their way of saying "We want you to fuck Santana. Be safe."

Santana stops kissing Brittany's neck when she realizes that Brittany grabbed the condom. As she goes to grab it, Brittany slaps her hands away.

"Let me." Brittany smirks as she tears open the wrapper with her teeth, pulling out the latex condom. Santana nods and sits up, allowing Brittany to sit up as well. Brittany gently rolls the condom down Santana's shaft until it reaches the base. "You still sure about this?"

"Yes." Santana whispered, half convinced that she actually was ready for this.

Brittany laid back down and pulled Santana down with her. She moved her right hand between their bodies. She had Santana position herself between her legs as her hand grabbed Santana's cock. She gave it a few strokes before running the head between her folds, feeling herself growing wetter.

Brittany lined Santana's head up with her entrance and spread her legs wider.

"Okay, just push." Brittany said. Santana nods and slowly pushes the head of her dick into Brittany's entrance. The feeling was overwhelming for Santana, but she continued to gently push further into Brittany until they were flush against each other.

"Fuck." Santana muttered as she started to withdraw. She pulled out to the head and gently thrust back in Brittany, getting used to the new sensation. The rhythm was slow at first, but as Brittany started to move her hips in time with Santana's thrust, the pace took on a more moderate speed.

Brittany grabbed onto Santana's shoulder while Santana's face buried in her neck. Santana started to nip and suck at Brittany's pulse point, turning the blonde on more. "Mmm, fuck, Santana." Brittany moaned as her nails scratched Santana's back. Santana's thrusts got quicker and quicker, causing her to hit that spot. "San… oh god… I'm so close. Right there, baby."

Santana could feel her orgasm building up, surprised she even lasted this long. "San, I'm gonna cum." Brittany loudly moans out. Her walls clench around Santana's dick, making the Latina moan in pleasure as she shot her load into the condom. A few more thrusts and Santana pulls out of Brittany.

"Are you sure that was your first time?" Brittany jokes as she heavily breathes, wiping away the sweat from Santana's forehead and getting a glimpse of just how beautiful the Latina is.

* * *

**Continue?**


	2. What A Star

**Just from the amount of responses, I am shocked. I never expected this story to be as big as it was. I was literally expecting like one review and a few follows. Thank you so much. **

**Anyway, this next chapter is kind of a filler and it's short, but you get to find out what the "worst condition" is, too. **

**Quite obvious, but oh well ;) Enjoy. Next chapter will be out soon, I promise.**

* * *

Waking up the next day, Santana found herself all alone in Brittany Pierce's bed at 2:40 in the afternoon; naked with "morning" wood, and wondering if last night was all a dream. That was until she saw the note lying on the nightstand with her clothes folded neatly.

_Santana,_

_I'm sorry that you had to wake up alone, naked, and in my bed this morning. I got a call at the dance studio I work at and had to haul ass into work. Quinn and Rachel are in the guest bedroom, and Rachel will stay behind to clean and lock the house up, so don't worry. By the way, last night was amazing and if you would like, as well, I would definitely like this not to be a one night stand. I promise we'll see each other again soon, but until then… here's my number. 720-555-5258._

_Brittany_

Santana groaned as she looked at the note and then down between her legs at her erection. She looked around Brittany's room, but couldn't spot a box of tissues. She sighed, getting up and grabbing her spandex when another sheet of paper fell out of them.

_PS: tissues are in the bathroom ;)_

Santana chuckled slightly before pushing herself out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom. Usually, Santana was not one to relieve herself during a game day, especially since it wears her out. But then again, she never wakes up with morning wood and she'd rather not walk home with an uncomfortable erection sticking straight up.

Santana leaned her back against the counter, grabbing a few tissues from the box. She wrapped her hand around her shaft and started gently stroking. As her fingers reach the head, she gives it a little squeeze before starting her descent back down the base. This was definitely routine for Santana, there was only one difference now.

She was no longer a virgin. She couldn't stop thinking about it, actually. Last night, in general. Brittany was an attractive girl. Tall, athletic, blue eyes, blonde hair, abs... The way she giggled made Santana smile and the way she just let Santana fuck her... Yeah, she definitely couldn't stop thinking about it.

How her cock slid in and out of Brittany so smoothly, how Brittany's nails dug into her back only making her thrust harder and faster.

Before she knew it, Santana was in full speed mode, her hand going to town. She kept thinking of those low, guttural moans that emitted from behind Brittany's lips and how great it felt to be inside of her.

Losing it, Santana feels the pressure in her gut begin to tense up. She held the tissues in the perfect spot and shot her cum into them. Panting for a few seconds after, she rolls the tissues up in a ball and throws them into the toilet, flushing them.

Fifteen minutes later and clothed, Santana wanders out of Brittany's bedroom into the giant hallway. On the door across the hall was a sticky note that Brittany had labeled, "Faberry's Room". Santana cracked a smile as she walked across the hall and gently knocked on the door.

She heard shuffling, a few mumbled voices, and finally the door opened. Santana saw Quinn, completely dressed in her Halloween costume with Rachel making the bed.

"Look who finally woke up." Quinn smirks, "How was your night with Brittany?" Quinn winked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up, Q." Santana replied instantly. "It was nice, really nice. She's nice."

"You're starting to sound like Joel from Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind." Rachel pipes up from inside the room.

"Well, we need to go, babe." Quinn said turning back around to face her girlfriend. "I'll see you at the game tonight?" Rachel walks over to Quinn and nods, placing a kiss on the blonde's lips.

Santana rolls her eyes at the interaction, grabbing Quinn by the arm and tugging her away from Rachel. "Quinn, we have to be at the school in like an hour." Santana whines. This was the only reason she hated being a captain. She had to arrive at least three hours prior to the game just so she can set up practice before they got their asses whooped.

"Right. Bye baby, I love you." Quinn coos to Rachel, causing Santana to drag her out of the house faster.

"You two are so disgustingly adorable." Santana groans as the two girls walk down the street towards Quinn's car.

"Yes, we know. And one day you will be. Now, tell me about your night with Brittany." Quinn pressures.

"It was amazing. Seriously, how could you not tell me what I was missing out on? I would have tried harder to find somebody!" Santana exclaims.

"Well, Santana… it may have to do with the fact that I don't have a penis. I have no idea how it feels for you." Santana chuckled at her best friend, mouthing 'Oh, right' as they hopped into Quinn's car.

Santana pulled out her phone and typed in the number Brittany had given her.

**To 7205555258: **Hey, it's Santana.

**From 7205555258: **Heyy ;) I was wonderin when youd finally text me. Sleep well?

**To 7205555258: **I did, thanks. (:

**From 7205555258: **Good, we should hang out soon.

**To 7205555258: **Okay just not tonight. I have to be at my school for practice.

**From 7205555258: **That's okay. I'm not free tonight either. Lets do something tomorrow (:

**To 7205555258: **Sounds good. I gotta go now but I'll talk to you soon.

"What's that smirk for?" Quinn said looking over at her best friend.

"Oh nothing. Let's hurry up and get to the field." Santana smiles at Quinn as she shoves her phone into her soccer bag.

"All right, girls. We finally made it to league. Now, we're playing Cherry Creek tonight and as you know, they are our BIGGEST rivals. Creek is undefeated! So you all better do your best tonight or Santana and I are going to condition the living hell out of you!" Quinn screams as the girls line up. "Cohen-Chang, how's your wrist? Did it heal up well enough for us to put you on Goal Keeper?"

"Yes, Quinn." Tina exclaims.

"Good. You're the best one we got. Okay, ladies… hit the field!" Quinn screams.

Santana stays back and watches as the team disperses to their sides of the field. "Quinn… we're playing Creek." Santana mumbles, nervous for the first game.

"I know, Santana. We haven't played Creek since last year. I hope we beat them. We've got to, San." Quinn replies.

"Let's not let anything fuck this game up." Santana smiles as she takes off for the field.

"I'm with you on that."

* * *

"Good evening and welcome to Varsity Girls' Soccer League!" The announcers boomed over the loudspeakers. "Tonight we have the Grandview Wolves VS. the Cherry Creek Bruins."

"You know, it looks like a great lineup on the Wolves' side tonight. They have their star players playing tonight!" The other announcer states.

"Absolutely right you are, #15 from the Bruins is nowhere to be seen. How will they do without their star player?" Cherry Creek High School had just adopted a new star player this season. None of the girls from the Wolves knew who she was or how well she played.

Santana and Quinn huddled around on their side of the field to have the team chat before the game started.

"We have ONE advantage tonight, girls." Quinn speaks, "The newest star player of the Bruins isn't here. We can do this. Wolves on three. 1-2-3…"

"WOLVES!" They all scream.

It was the end of the first half and the Wolves were leading 3-2. This in itself was a big accomplishment for their team, who were all piled in the locker room at the moment. They had never led a game against Creek, especially by the half.

"I'm so proud of you guys. You're putting a lot of hustle out there, tonight." Santana speaks as the team takes a break.

"We're not getting our asses whooped." Quinn beams and smiles.

"What if their star player shows up?" Tina deadpans.

"I doubt that will happen, Tina. She was gone the whole entire first half."

After halftime was over, the girls exited the locker room.

Santana and Quinn made their way onto the field when the announcer's microphone feedback blared through the speakers.

"It looks like #15 from the Bruins has arrived!" The announcer exclaims.

"Number 15 is has been the biggest part of the Cherry Creek Bruins. Having moved to Colorado just at the beginning of the school year, #15 has made her way up to the best player on the Bruins Varsity Team!"

The crowd goes wild as a blonde haired girl faces the announcement booth, her back facing the Wolves.

Santana and Quinn bring their heads closer together to get a good look at the blonde, but they can only see the back of her. "She looks familiar." Quinn says from the other end of the field.

"Let's welcome her, everybody!" The announcer screams as the blonde turns towards the field. "NUMBER 15…"

"Brittany?" Santana and Quinn spoke at the same time.

"Brittany Pierce!"

_OH… FUCK ME._ Santana thought.


	3. Literally Fucked

**Welcome Chapter 3 :) This is a longer chapter, just for all you wonderful readers. :) I am very pleased with how this story is turning out. More to come on why Brittany being on the opposite team is a "Worst Condition" scenario, but that's for the next few chapters. Until then... Fluff and smut. Just everywhere.**

**because Brittana is always ON.**

* * *

_"Let's welcome her, everybody!" The announcer screams as the blonde turns towards the field. "NUMBER 15…"_

_"Brittany?" Santana and Quinn spoke at the same time._

_"Brittany Pierce!"_

_**OH… FUCK ME.** Santana thought._

Santana looks at Quinn who looks at Santana who is still staring at Quinn with a panicked face. The STAR player on their BIGGEST rival's team was the girl she just lost her virginity to less than 24 hours ago?

Yeah, that was her and Santana was freaking out. Santana took her position as forward (center striker) in the middle of the field and Brittany took hers. _Oh great, she's a center striker. I'm fucked. I'm literally fucked. _Santana freaked out.

Brittany cracks a smile at Santana who is currently and internally freaking the fuck out.

"Hi San!" Brittany exclaims, "I didn't know you played for the Wolves. That was one thing Rachel didn't tell me."

_She's brushing this off like it's nothing. Why is she brushing this off like it's nothing? _Santana thought.

"Yeah, I had no idea you played soccer…" Santana breathes out.

"All right, Wolves, your call." The referee says as he walks over with his coin.

"Tails." Santana says sternly, looking at the ref and back to Brittany. _Nothing can fuck up this game. Nothing can fuck up this game_. Santana continued the little mantra in her head as the ref set the ball down and flipped his coin.

"Tails it is. Blue ball." The ref said, pointing to the Wolves. _Yeah, I feel like I'm getting blue balled right now_, Santana thought as the ref stepped back.

The whistle sounded and Santana's foot immediately connected with the ball. She ran towards the right field quickly, sending it to Sarah, one of the midfielders. As soon as her foot left the ball, her right thigh was met with the cleat of Brittany.

Being cleated sucked. Especially when you're running extremely fast, as is the other person who just rammed their cleat into your skin. Santana winced at the pain, looking at Brittany. Brittany shot her an apologetic glance before running towards Sarah to get the ball.

The time was going by too slowly for Santana's liking. The buzzer rang after what felt like an hour and the Wolves had finally beaten the undefeated Cherry Creek High School. It may or may not have had something to do with the Penalty Kick the referees gave Santana after Sugar, the right fullback on the Bruins, viciously close-lined her in the throat. Without that PK, the game would have gone into overtime, and Creek probably would have overcome.

As the two teams gathered in lines to shake hands, Santana was feeling slightly nervous as she approached Brittany; both were at the ends of the line.

"Good game." Brittany smiles in her direction, shaking her hand before walking off.

"You too." Santana whispers, but not loud enough for the blonde to hear her. She turns her head around to see if Brittany was still close, but she was already headed towards the locker rooms.

Santana pushed her way through the gathering crowd and found her team.

"Awesome PK, Santana." Tina congratulated.

"Yeah, you really psyched that goal keeper out." Quinn smiled before walking off towards the bleachers to see Rachel.

A few more congratulations went around and soon after, Santana dismissed the team.

* * *

She walked over to the bleachers to Quinn and Rachel, quickly pulling Rachel aside by the arm.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME BRITTANY WAS ON THE BRUINS? HOW!?" Santana screams towards the smaller brunette.

"I didn't think—." Rachel started, cowering in fear.

"Didn't think what, Rachel? YOU HAD ME SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY." Santana was glad Quinn was there, or she'd be seeing more than just red by now. "SHE IS OUR BIGGEST RIVAL, RACHEL BARBARA BERRY. HOW CAN THIS JUST SLIP YOUR MIND? THIS IS GOING TO AFFECT EVERY SINGLE GAME WE PLAY."

"San, I'm not the enemy." A voice came from behind. Santana turned around to be faced with Brittany.

"I… I… uh…" Santana stuttered.

"Look, I get that you're upset that Rachel didn't tell you that I played on the team of your biggest rival, or that I was the star player, or anything of the sort." Brittany apologizes and looks at Santana with those piercing blue eyes, growing wider as she continues staring. "Let's talk about this somewhere else. Did you drive here?"

"No, Quinn brought me." Santana points towards her best friend.

"Then I'll take you home. Come on." Brittany motions for Santana to follow her. Feeling her insides turn to jelly, Santana complies and follows suit.

They walked in silence towards the parking lot and once they approached Brittany's car, Santana started feeling guilty about what she had said about Brittany. Brittany threw her soccer bag in the backseat, grabbing Santana's (who was currently staring off into space) and setting it next to hers.

"Are you… uhm, going to get in the car?" Brittany asked seriously as Santana snapped out of her gaze.

"Yes." Santana replied slowly. She reached for the door handle and slid into the passengers seat. She turned to face the blonde who took a seat in the driver's seat. "Look, Britt—."

"Santana, listen. I like you, okay?"

"Okay…"

"You're really sweet, and genuine, and you're extremely cute… and really good in bed." Brittany smiles. "I know our situation is just getting more and more awkward… we knew each other for thirty minutes and then yeah… but like, I like you."

"I like you, too. I guess I'm just... This can get messy."

"I know, San. It's weird because we play against each other. We're rivals." Brittany sighs.

"It's hard to date someone from the rivaling team." Santana deadpans, the look on her face falling.

"Rapinoe does it. Her girlfriend is on the Australian team. The two people just want it enough." Brittany reaches over the center console and set her hand on Santana's knee. "Last night wasn't just special for you, Santana."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked as Brittany's fingers started caressing her thigh.

"I mean," Brittany leans closers to Santana, "You were technically my _real _first." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear.

The feeling of Brittany's breath against her ear makes Santana inhale sharply. "_Real _first?"

"Well, yeah…" Brittany pulls away. "I mean, I've never slept with a guy. And sleeping with girls is completely different than what we had. And what we had was so _fucking _hot." She leans forward again and presses a kiss to Santana's neck.

Santana swallows hard at the contact of Brittany's lips on her neck and she can feel herself grow erect. Brittany's fingers are still on her thigh, moving their way up and driving Santana crazy.

"Britt." Santana breathes out.

"I want you, Santana." Brittany mumbles against her neck. "In more ways than one." Brittany eagerly reached for the waist band of Santana's soccer shorts and hooked her fingers under those and her spandex. "And I'm going to show you one way now."

Brittany tugged her shorts and spandex down towards Santana's knees. Santana's semi-erect cock sprung free from its confinement and Brittany smiled. Brittany's right hand grabbed it, running her fingers down the length, feeling Santana get harder with every stroke.

Santana nervously scanned her surroundings. After all, they were still in her school's parking lot. But everyone had been long gone from the premises. Santana rolls her head back as soon as Brittany's lips make contact with her thighs, kissing over the spot where she had been cleated by the blonde earlier.

"I'm so sorry for cleating you." Brittany repeats over and over as she peppers kisses all over the thigh sized bruise. A few spots where bleeding from where the skin had split and Brittany mentally noted to clean those up for Santana later.

As Brittany continues pumping Santana's cock, Santana is holding onto the 'oh shit' handle, moaning loudly. That was when Brittany did something Santana did not expect.

Brittany's lips wrapped around the head of her dick, her tongue swirling around and flicking over the tip.

"OH FUCK!" Santana moans out. Brittany once again wraps her lips around Santana, tasting her before bobbing her head up and down. One half of Santana's shaft in her mouth, the other half she's lightly stroking with her fingers. "Shit, Brittany…" Santana moans in a low, guttural sound.

Brittany pulls Santana's cock out of her mouth, running her tongue down the underside of it before swallowing it again. Santana was getting tempted to hold Brittany's head down as soon as her dick hit the back of Brittany's throat, but decided against it. Instead, she just ran her fingers through her hair, still moaning loudly.

"Britt… Brittany, I'm close." _Yeah, Lopez, can't hold your own for more than a few minutes, great, _her thoughts shouts at her, but she pays no mind. Santana pants as Brittany continues. Santana felt her stomach tighten up. "Shit, I'm…"

Before she could finish, Santana unexpectedly shot hot ropes of cum into Brittany's mouth. Brittany, however, wasn't so shocked and swallowed everything, then continued sucking until Santana's penis went flaccid. "Britt, I'm… I feel so bad that you…"

"It's fine." Brittany smiles as she pulls Santana's shorts up. "Never happened before, but I'm okay with it." She presses a soft kiss to Santana's lips and then pulls away, turning the engine over. "C'mon. Let's get you home."

Santana nods, breathing still heavy as she directs Brittany to her house.

* * *

They pull up and Brittany leans over the center console and places a kiss on Santana's lips. Santana hums against them and kisses her back.

After their short make out session Santana pulls away, flushed cheeks and a goofy smile. "I should… probably get inside." As she references to the bulge in her pants. She chuckles.

"Okay." Brittany smiles back, "But first, I promised myself that I would clean up that wound I left from cleating you. So open the door and swing your legs out and I'll grab the first aid kit."

"You know…" Santana pauses, "You could just come in and then you'll get washcloths and water, and we have a lot of First Aid things." _Nice one, Lopez. You could have just not been a pussy (ha ironic) and asked her to come inside with you. The worst she could say was she had to be home_, Santana thought.

"Okay. It's not like I have to be home." Brittany smiles.

They get out of the car and Brittany grabs Santana's bag and they head towards the garage door. She types in the code and it opens, revealing her car and an empty space next to it.

Santana sighs, the empty space at the beginning of the month means that her mom is out of town, which means that she missed the game, which means that she'll miss being introduced to Brittany. Santana shakes her head, lightly, grabbing Brittany's hand and leading her inside the house.

Santana grabs the First Aid Kit and takes Brittany up to her room. Santana sits on the edge of the bed as Brittany pulls out a washcloth, antibiotic ointment, hydrogen peroxide, and a handful of band-aids.

Brittany gets up to get wet the washcloth and comes back instantaneously wiping away all the blood and dirt on Santana's thigh. That wasn't the worst part though. It wasn't until Brittany poured the hydrogen peroxide on her wounds that Santana showed any sign of pain. She shut her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip until she felt Brittany dabbing a tiny bit of Neosporin in each wound, covering each with a band-aid and placing little kisses everywhere.

"There we go, all patched up." Brittany gently pats Santana's thigh which was stinging like a bitch.

"Thank you." Santana says as the two sit on her bed. "So…"

"I want to get to know you." Brittany blurts out.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Santana asks, twiddling her thumbs?

"Everything you think someone should know if they like you." Brittany says honestly.

"Well… my name is Santana. I'm 18. I've been playing soccer for 10 years, and I was in track all four years of high school. I have a 4.0 GPA. I live with my mom, who's a pilot, so she's gone a lot. I've been best friends with Lucy Q for 6 years. I have a penis. Oh, and I was a virgin up until last night when this beautiful blonde came into my life." Santana beams, "Your turn."

"Okay, my name is Brittany. I'm also 18. I've been playing soccer for 7 years and I've been dancing my whole life. My mom and dad are lawyers, so it's not like they're ever home, either. I moved here at the beginning of the school year from Seattle. Oh, and I totally did it with this really sweet girl named Santana. Do you know her?" Brittany joked.

But instead of waiting for an answer, she crawls over towards Santana and kisses her. Santana's tongue runs over Brittany's lower lip and Brittany allows her entrance. Their tongues competing for dominance in a rhythmic dance inside Brittany's mouth.

Santana rolls Brittany over, never breaking the kiss. Brittany's back hits the bed and Santana settled herself in between Brittany's legs, her thigh pressing into the blonde's center. Brittany rolls her hips as Santana keeps lightly pressing down.

"These need to go." Santana mutters against Brittany's lips as she's tugging on Brittany's shorts. Brittany nods and pulls her shorts down towards her ankles. She kicked them off and Santana took her place back in between Brittany's legs.

All worries washed away when Santana remembered Brittany's words, _"The two people just want it enough," _as she was referring to Megan Rapinoe on the USWNT dating one of her rivals from the Australian team. It was the same thing, they were on rivaling teams, but if they wanted each other enough, they could do it.

Santana moved her left hand between Brittany's legs and trailed her fingers through Brittany's slick folds, marveling at the wetness that pooled around there. Brittany's backed arched and she threw her head back.

"Mmm, Santana. That feels so good." Brittany moans as Santana's index finger runs over her clit. Hearing Brittany's words, Santana grows braver and slowly dips her finger into Brittany. It felt weird, completely different than it felt for her cock, but she liked it, and by the way Brittany bucked her hips up, she liked it as well.

Santana slides her finger in and out of Brittany slowly, teasingly. "San…" Brittany whines as Santana pushes down on Brittany and attaches her lips to Brittany's pulse point, sucking gently. "More." She breathes out heavily.

Santana withdraws her finger, and then reinserts two into Brittany, starting rhythmic thrusts with Brittany's hips bucking up. Santana's thrusts got faster and Brittany moved faster to keep up with her, feeling her stomach tighten in a warm sensation.

"Keep going, San." Brittany spurs Santana on and Santana attaches her thumb to Brittany's clit while curling her fingers and hitting that same spot she hit last night. "Fuck. Mmm." Brittany's moans grow louder and louder as Santana's continues.

Santana removes her lips from Brittany's neck and kissed Brittany on the lips, sucking on her lower lip, gently biting it. Brittany can't hold on much longer and comes undone short moments after, her walls clenching around Santana's fingers as they curled on last time. Santana slowly withdraws her fingers as Brittany rides out her orgasm, crying out in ecstasy.

Santana lays on top of Brittany, panting heavily as the blonde is trying to regain her composure.

"God…" Brittany breathes out. "For someone who has never done anything with a girl, you sure know how to use what God has given you." Brittany laughs and lifts her head up to kiss Santana on the lips.

"Thanks." Santana smiles sincerely.

Santana kisses Brittany on the cheek. Santana lifts herself up off of Brittany and hops off the bed to find her shorts.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

"I figured you may want these back." Santana chuckles, holding up Brittany's soccer shorts.

"Who said we were done?" Brittany asks seductively, grabbing her shorts from Santana and throwing them back on the ground. In a swift movement, Brittany threw her shirt over her head, sitting in front of a wide mouthed Santana in just her sports bra. Brittany smirks at Santana before taking her sports bra off.

"No one." Santana replies in a low voice, throwing her shirt and sports bra over her head and pulling her shorts and spandex down. Santana's cock stood at full attention as she crawled back on the bed towards Brittany.

Santana once again found herself settled between Brittany's legs, not like she was complaining. Santana's mouth found Brittany's chest, peppering her in kisses until she reached Brittany's left breast. She wraps her lips around it and swirls her tongue over the nipple, feeling it harden. She sucks gently before giving the same attention to the right one.

As she continues sucking gently at Brittany's chest, neck, and lips, Santana feels roll her hips just enough that every time Santana pushed her hips up, the underside of her dick slipped through Brittany's folds, turning both of them on tortuously.

Soon, it was getting a lot for Santana to bear, and she focused all of her attention and thrusting upwards through Brittany's folds, feeling the majority of her dick get wet from all of the juices Brittany was producing.

Brittany was moaning loudly, biting down on her lower lip as the head of Santana's cock hit her clit.

"Fuck, I need you inside of me right now." Brittany practically screams out as Santana continues rubbing. Santana nods rolling off of Brittany who whimpers at the loss of contact. She jumps out of bed, hurrying over to her dresser to grab the box of condoms Quinn decided to give her a few days ago.

"Wow, someone's prepared." Brittany jokes as she sees the giant box that holds about 36 condoms in it.

"Quinn was planning this all along." Santana chuckles as she grabs a bundle and pulling one off. She quickly tears it open and pulls out the latex condom. She rolls it over her head, down the shaft until it reaches the base. She wipes the tiny bit of lubricant that got onto her fingers and crawls back onto the bed in between Brittany's legs. Santana grabs a hold of her cock, lining the head up with Brittany's entrance.

She runs the head along Brittany's entrance, hitting her clit once more before she pushes herself into the blonde. Santana continues pushing until her 7 ½ inch dick is hilt deep in Brittany. Santana grabs holds of Brittany's waist to give her some leverage as the blonde wraps her legs around Santana's waist. Santana's other hand finds Brittany's shoulder as she starts to withdraw, then pushes back in again through the tight rings of muscles.

"Fuck, babe. You're so tight." Santana groans as she continues thrusting gently into Brittany.

"You feel so good, Santana. Harder, please. Fuck me harder." Brittany's arms are wrapped around Santana's neck, looking the brunette straight in the eyes as sweat beads on both foreheads. Brown eyes met with blue, both colors growing darker as Santana's thrusts harder into Brittany, Brittany's moving her hips down every time Santana thrusts into her, causing her to be completely filled with the Latina. "Yes, right there. Unh, unh, unh."

"You like that, babe?" Santana breathes out, feeling a little bit awkward from the dirty talk, but it's definitely turning her on. "You like it when my cock fucks you hard?" _Okay, maybe been watching too much porn in the last 18 years_, she thinks.

"Yes, I do. Ohh FUCK." Brittany cries out as the head of Santana's dick keeps hitting that spot. Brittany needs more, and she needs more now. She grabs Santana's shoulders to steady her, Santana slowing down her thrusts.

"You okay?" Santana, now panicked, asks as she pulls out of Brittany.

"I'm perfect." Brittany says, grabbing Santana's hand that was moving towards the condom, prepared to take it off. "Don't. I wanted to change positions but I didn't really know how to ask you." Brittany chuckles, moving her hands to Santana waist and flipping the brunette over.

"Oh." Santana exhales, all worry washes over her. Santana lays on her back, watching as the blonde straddles her hips, sitting on top of her.

Brittany grabs Santana's cock and places it at her entrance, sinking herself down onto Santana. Santana groaned as Brittany sat flush against her. Brittany lifted herself up and then ground back down, her hips moving in circles, feeling Santana fill her up. Santana held onto Brittany's waist for dear life as the blonde started to ride her. Every time Brittany slammed down hard onto Santana's dick, Santana thrust upward, allowing her entire length to be buried in Brittany.

Skin slapped against skin. Brittany's perfect breasts bouncing perfectly in sync with the way her body was moving up and down.

Brittany was being taken over the edge as each movement became quicker and harder. As the pressure builds up in her stomach, she leans forward to lay herself against Santana, continuing to lower herself onto Santana's member.

Brittany is staring deep into the Latina's eyes as she feels her stomach tense up and her walls tighten.

"Fuck, Brittany." Santana moans, as the walls constricted her dick. Brittany still as Santana continues thrusting into her, waiting for the release that will soon follow. A few thrusts later, Santana comes hard into the condom and the blonde falls on top of the brunette.

Santana smiles up at Brittany, who is currently wiping away her sweat drenched forehead. She leans down and presses it to Santana's, whose breathing finally evened out.

Santana longingly stared into the ocean blue eyes that had captivated her when they first met. How all of this could happen in a period of 24 hours, Santana was still unsure, but she wasn't complaining.

Her penis became flaccid and she pulled out of Brittany, who rolled over to the other side of the bed. She pulled the condom off and was quick to wrap it in tissues and throw it away. She climbed back into her bed and was pulled into the blonde's side, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Go out with me, tomorrow." Brittany states, "Like on a date. I want to take you on a date." She reconfirms.

"Okay. Yes, I'll go." Santana smiles before kissing Brittany on cheek. She internally reminds herself to thank Quinn and Rachel and apologize to the smaller, annoying hobbit for yelling at her.

"I'm glad you're not freaking out…" Brittany brings up.

"What do you mean?" Santana asks, looking up from her spot on the blonde's shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean… about the whole rival thing." Brittany chews on her lower lip, waiting for Santana's response.

"Well, I mean we didn't know until tonight. But after what you said about if the two people want it enough, they can… I figured, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

**I mean, c'mon? What the WORST that can happen?**


	4. Do We Have A Deal?

**First of all, there was a little bit of misunderstanding in the last chapter of this story about the whole "Brittany's first real time" thing that I never went fully into detail about because it was added last minute.**

**So, to AJ, I apologize for making it seem like Santana having the added appendage made it more real. You're right, I definitely worded that wrong and that was not what I meant by it. I meant to say that the two girls Brittany had "slept" with were more of hook-ups where Brittany gave and didn't get anything back. To me, and as a lesbian this is just MY opinion on the matter of sex, that isn't sex. It's hooking up. I didn't consider my first real time until it went both ways from both people. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding and hope that you don't think too poorly of me afterwards. **

**Anyway, this chapter is kind of short. Kind of a filler, but I've left you guys a lovely cliffhanger at the end.**

**I'm about to go spend the rest of the week with my sister (who actually writes Glee FF, too. Check her out. Her username is **Estate Of Mind**). But we're going to a concert together and maybe we'll write a collaboration chapter for both of our accounts.**

**:) enjoy, guys. And thanks for the amount of Follows, Favorites, and Reviews. They make my day go around.**

**Especially the reviews, -wink wink-.**

* * *

Santana's eyes shot open to the sound of her mother yelling for her to come downstairs. Looking to her left, she sees a naked Brittany curled into her side. _Shit_, she thinks as she quickly, but quietly hops out of bed, careful not to wake the blonde.

Santana throws a blanket over Brittany to cover up her nudity and throws on a pair of boxers and a long t-shirt before exiting her bedroom.

She heads for the stairs, her feet lightly touching each stair. As she hits the main level, she hooks a left and heads towards the kitchen.

"Hola mami." Santana speaks as she watches her mother make coffee. "You're home early."

"Ahh Mija! Did Lucy get a new car? Whose lovely car is that out front?" Her mother smiles at her, motioning to the front door.

"No, it's not Quinn's. It's my friend Brittany's." Santana smiles at the name coming from behind her lips.

"You've never mentioned a Brittany before." Her mother raises an eyebrow as she sits down at the table and sips her coffee. "Well, where is the girl? I want to meet her. You guys aren't doing anything… right, Santana?"

"Mami!" Santana exclaims, "That's not what I want to hear from you!"

"Well, you totally just gave it away," Isabel smirks, "Are you two using protection?"

"MOTHER!" Santana whines.

"Just making sure my daughter is being safe. That thing in your pants is very fertile, Santana." Her mom jokes.

"YES MAMI, WE'RE BEING SAFE. JESUS, I'LL GO GET HER SO YOU CAN MEET HER ALREADY, JUST STOP EMBARRASSING ME." Santana throws her arms in the air and heads back upstairs, hearing her mother laugh as she leaves the kitchen.

She knocks lightly on her bedroom door giving Brittany, if she was awake, a warning before she walked in. Brittany was still fast asleep. Santana smiled walking over towards the blonde.

"Britt." Santana whispers, wiping strands of hair out of the blonde's face. "Babe, wake up." Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's cheek and the blonde stirred in her sleep.

"Mmm, do I have to?" Brittany mumbles as she hugs the pillow closer to her.

"Yes, you do. My mom wants to meet you. She likes your car." Santana chuckled.

Brittany's eyes shot open wide as she turned around to face the brunette. "Your mom's home? Does she know about…?"

"Yeah, there's no avoiding her… Sorry, but she really wants to meet you, baby." Santana's lower lip pouted. Brittany groans loudly, burying her face in the pillow and breathing in Santana's scent.

"Do I have to?" Brittany whined, not wanting to leave the Latina's bed.

"Yes, Brittany. Hurry up, or she'll come upstairs and you'll be naked and it'll be more awkward." Santana jokes causing the blonde to jump out of bed and run over to Santana's dresser.

"Oh my god, there are so many options of boxers." Brittany exclaims as she rummages through Santana's drawers, grabbing anything she thinks will fit her. She throws her soccer uniform in her bag and throws it over her shoulder.

Santana must admit, seeing Brittany in her clothes was pretty damn awesome. Santana smiles at the blonde who is frantically trying to pat her hair down as they walk downstairs. Brittany drops the soccer bag at the bottom of the stairs, shoving her hands nervously into Santana's jeans (that she had borrowed) pockets.

"What if she hates me?" Brittany complains.

"She won't hate you." Santana reassures.

"But _what if_she hates me?"

"Mija, ella es Hermosa!" Her mother exclaims.

"Si, Mami. You never let me get that far into explaining." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Sit, sit. Please!" Isabel gestures towards Brittany. "So tell me about yourself, Brittany."

"Well. I just moved here a year ago from Seattle. I love to dance, in fact, I work at a dance studio."

"That's where there's toned legs come from." Isabel says seriously.

"MAAAAMIII." Santana drawls out, "Embarrassing me, remember?"

"Oh hush, Santana." Her mother playfully slaps her hand. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Brittany. I'm glad that you can put up with my fiery daughter." Isabel laughs before getting up and taking her coffee cup to the sink. "Santana, I won't be back tonight. I'm flying to New York. No parties, no butt load of drunken hormonal teenagers kicking soccer balls around my living room. Okay?" Santana nods. "I'll see you both later."

And with a quick kiss to Santana's head, a goodbye from both of the girls, Isabel was out the door and in her car.

"I think she likes you." Santana whispers towards Brittany, who's currently staring at her cell phone with an upset look on her face.

Brittany looks up from the screen, "Hmm? Yeah."

"Brittany, are you okay?"

"No, I just got a text from my stupid coach saying I need to come in pronto and that it's super important." Brittany exhales loudly, "I'm sorry, San. I promised you a date, though, so I'll call you when I'm done with my coach, okay?"

Santana's smile faltered a little, but then the corners of her lips pulled into a smaller one. "Of course, B. Soccer is important to you, so I totally understand." And she did. If Coach Shue had called for Santana, Santana would be there instantly for him.

"Thanks for last night." Brittany whispers into Santana's ears, moving her lips towards Santana's lips to kiss her. "It was amazing." Brittany smiled, walking towards the staircase to grab her soccer bag. "Bye, Santana." Brittany presses one more kiss to the Latina's lips before skipping out of the door.

"Bye Britt." Santana mutters out as she watches the blonde hop in her car and drive away.

* * *

**IN COACH SUE SYLVESTER'S OFFICE**

"Brittany Susan Pierce… tsk, tsk." The harsh voice of Coach Sylvester echoes off of the office walls. "Fraternizing with the enemy, I see."

"What do you mean? What the hell does frat-whatever mean?" Brittany says, squinting her eyes as Sue shines a light in her face.

"It means you formed a… lesbromance with the STAR player on the Wolves." Sue stars.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany lifts a brow at Sue.

"You were seen with one Santana Lopez at your Halloween party, am I correct?"

"Yes…"

"And I have witnesses say that you and the Latina left last night's game together." Sue looks up at the blonde.

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything?" Brittany questions.

"It has everything to do with everything, Pierce. Look, I know you're a semi-smart girl with not _so _great grades, pretty blonde hair, and outrageously blue eyes; but those aren't going to get you into a good enough college to benefit your weird obsession with dancing and soccer at the same time." Sue taps her pen on her desk, waiting for an answer from the blonde.

"So you're saying… it's a bad thing to date Santana Lopez?" Brittany shifts uncomfortably in the chair.

"Not saying that dating a girl is a bad thing… but she is the star soccer player of our biggest rival, and THAT is a bad thing. However, I'm offering you a proposition… you're free to take it or deny it, but your future will depend on it." Sue folds her hands over each and stares Brittany dead in the eye.

"Uhm… okay, what is it?" Brittany asks.

"I want you to use Santana Lopez to find out all of the dirty secrets of the Wolves teams. I want their plays, their weaknesses, their strengths. Do this for me and I will make sure every single Scout out there will not only watch you play and prance around like a little, pretty princess; but I will make sure they overlook your partially average tests scores and offer you a scholarship." Sue smirks.

"So, you're saying that you want me to continue to, as Santana once called it, 'sleep with the enemy'? You want me to do exactly what I'm doing, continue seeing her, except find out more information about the team?" Brittany ponders, not fully grasping the concept that Sue was trying to get across.

"Yes, Brittany. I want you to continue 'sleeping with the enemy'. And if that means really sleeping with the damn enemy, then by all means, Brittany Pierce, sleep with her!" Sue's voice escalates. "You will do whatever it takes. Just get my inside information, and everyone will be happy. Do we have a deal, Brittany?"

* * *

_Dun. Dun. Dun. And these are all of the problems that can arise from dating someone from the opposite soccer team. Especially in high school. We were all really vicious back then._

What do you guys think? Because you won't find out for a few chapters ;)

_R&R  
_

_-Austyn  
_


	5. Wicked

**Sorry this is so short. But I'm starting the next chapter and in Chapter 7, you get to see what Brittany's decision is...**

**BUT here is the catch;**

**I am choosing ONE lucky reviewer whose idea about what Brittany should decide stands out to me and making that my final decision. so throw your ideas my way and if you win, I will PM you and let you read the 6th and 7th chapter before they're posted. I am working on SIX as we speak.**

**Good luck; and may the odds be ever in your favor. **

**Oh, and you might want to have a FF account or provide me with a Tumblr name. Just so I can give you the access and congratulate you! **

* * *

Santana shuffled around her bedroom. Brittany had been gone for about three hours and the Latina was starting to worry a bit about her a little. _Maybe she just got caught up_, Santana thinks as she finally decides to throw on her shoes and head out for a run. She figured she should be doing something productive while she patiently awaits the blonde's call.

As she runs down the block, Santana puts her headphones in and pulls her phone out, searching the music. After settling on a song, Santana puts her phone back in her Nike Sport Band around her shoulder.

Her run soon becomes a sprint, as her feet quickly hit the ground. Her breathing gets heavy as she feels the sweat build up on her forehead. Suddenly the music stops and her phone rings.

Santana pulls her phone out of the sports band and reads the screen. _Incoming Call; Brittany Pierce_. Santana taps the accept button and speaks.

"Hey Brittany." Santana answers with a smile, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey San. Why are you so out of breath?" Brittany laughs.

"I was just running. You know, sweating balls." Santana jokes, hearing Brittany crack up on the other end. "Oh wait… that actually makes sense in my situation. What are you up to? How was that soccer thing?"

"It was… _okay._My coach is really pushing me this season…" Brittany says, squeezing her eyes shut and remembering the conversation she had with Sue just a couple of hours ago.

"I'm sorry." Santana sympathizes, "I have to work my ass off too. But more in academics than anything." Santana starts walking back down the street she ran up and towards her house.

"You're good at everything you do, San." Brittany says almost seductively, "So… about that date."

"You mean the date we haven't gone on, yet?" Santana chuckles, "What about it?"

"Tonight." Brittany replies, "I'll come get you after you finish running and shower and stuff."

"Sounds like a plan, Britt. I actually just got back home. I'll be ready in like 30 minutes." Santana pushes open her front door, kicking off her shoes.

"I'll see you soon, Santana! OH AND DRESS FORMAL!" Brittany squeals excitedly on the other end of the phone before hanging up.

Santana ran upstairs, throwing her phone on the charger before stripping off her clothes and quickly making her way to the shower. As she waits for the water to heat up, she continuously thinks of Brittany and in a way she shouldn't when she's on a time limit to get ready.

She looks down and groans loudly.

"Seriously? You're supposed to wait until AFTER the date. Jesus, you're impossible." She mutters before turning the shower water to cold and hopping in.

* * *

30 minutes later and Santana is pressed up against Brittany's car door, the blonde's lips attached to her own. Brittany's hands were gripping tightly on the grey pinstripe suit vest Santana was wearing. Santana hums in approval as Brittany's tongue brushes against her lower lip, slowly making it way into Santana's mouth. Santana softly bites down on Brittany's lower lip, eliciting a moan from the tall blonde. Santana smiles and pulls away.

"As much as I enjoy this, we're standing in the middle of the street in front of my house." Santana laughs.

"Right, date!" Brittany says with a wide smile plastered on her face. She opens the passenger door of her 2013 Dodge Challenger SRT8.

"This car is so cool." Santana muses as she slides in the seat.

"You were in it last night, San." Brittany laughs.

"I know, but I was rather _preoccupied_to rave about how AWESOME this car is." Santana replies with a wink.

Brittany shakes her head, laughing at the Latina as she walks around the car and slides into the driver's seat. Brittany turns the engine over, smiling widely at Santana before she speeds off down the road.

"So where are we going?" Santana asks, hands in her lap and staring back and forth between the road and Brittany. "I mean… I really want to know because you made me dress up."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Brittany smiles. Santana groans. "Oh, come on, Santana. You look cute in your little suit vest and tie."

"But I want to know!" Santana whines. "Pwease, Britt-Britt?" Santana pouts her lower lip and stares up at Brittany with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, that's cute. But no. No, no, no, no, no. I'm not sharing my secrets with you!" Brittany exclaims, chuckling a little as she turns a corner and gets on the highway.

"Brittany… Are you taking me out of town so you can murder me?" Santana asks, half jokingly, and half seriously.

"Oh… well, you caught me." Brittany winks. Brittany pats Santana on the thigh and smiles. "You'll find out soon enough, Santana. Just be patient."

"Fine." Santana groans, looking out the window as they continued down the highway.

Twenty minutes later and Brittany and Santana were standing in front of the Buell Theater. Brittany smiles as she grabs Santana's hand, leading her towards the door.

"How did you know I liked theater?" Santana questions.

"I had Rachel ask Quinn. And then when they told me you did; I got these tickets to Wicked after finding out and then I kind of just hoped that you'd say 'yes' and you did, so here we are. I really hope you like Wicked because I like… love Wicked and Quinn said you were a hard critic when it comes to musicals. I just want this date to be perfect because I really like you and I don't want to do anything to mess up my chance. And oh my God, I'm rambling." Brittany rants. Santana chuckles and faces the blonde, pressing her lips against her cheek.

"Brittany, calm down. First off, you have nothing to be freaking out about. Second, you're cute when you ramble. This date will be perfect. Not to mention, you chose my favorite musical, so we're pretty safe." Santana presses her lips together in a smile and watches Brittany's eyes light up as she speaks.

Brittany leans down and kisses Santana softly on the lips before pulling her into the theater. They got their tickets scanned and walked through the double doors of the theater, flashing the ticket at the usher who pointed to their seats by the orchestra pit.

"Brittany… how much did you pay for these? We're _right _by the pit." Santana worries.

"Don't worry about that. I've got connections." Brittany wraps her arm around the Latina's shoulder, walking her down the stairs and towards the dead center of the stage. They sat in their seats and Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder, waiting for the show to start.

Santana feels warm, almost safe with Brittany's head resting on her. She's never had this, never had a girl act this way towards her; nor has she ever had a girl stick around for more than a few hours. But Brittany was different. Brittany was, well, Brittany. And Santana couldn't have imagined she'd be sitting next to a breathtakingly gorgeous blonde instead of moping around town with Quinn and Rachel.

Yeah, Brittany Pierce was something else.

When the show started, Brittany sat up straight to watch, but laced her fingers with Santana's for the entire production.

Brittany couldn't help but think during the entire show. Thinking about her meeting with Sue; but more importantly, thinking of Santana. More specifically, thinking about where she wanted this thing with Santana to go.

Brittany has never been happier; she dated that one Sara girl for like fifteen minutes before she felt awkward and called it off. But Santana, Santana is different. Santana makes her stomach do flips, Santana makes her lips hurt from smiling so much, Santana makes her nervous, Santana makes her feel confident… and sexy… and Santana definitely can make her c—.

"Brittany, we're the only ones left in the theater." Santana laughs, "Are we just going to sit here all night?"

"I was thinking about it." Brittany jokes, "But no." Brittany's thoughts trail off once more when the words of Sue play over and over in her head. _Do we have a deal? _Brittany sighs loudly, hoping she made the right decision.

"You all right, Brittany? You were lost in your thoughts." Santana rubs circles on Brittany's back, concerned about the blonde.

"I've never been better." Brittany smiles, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**I can promise you that by Thanksgiving, Chapter 6 will be out.**

**Good luck, reviewers. Brittana is now in your hands.**


	6. Futures

**First, I want to thank everyone for your ideas and your reviews. I did, however, pick two winners whose reviews together made a perfect plot; with just a tad bit of drama, and something a little different from the ultimate betrayal, I love the fluffiness, especially since Brittana broke up on the real show; but I assure you that they have way bigger problems that spying for a high school soccer team.**

**And I wish I could have Brittany transfer to Santana's school, but as a Senior and as soccer season ends, Brittany would be there a whole entire semester just doing academics. I definitely pushed soccer season to the fall/winter instead of the winter/spring. just for the benefits of the story. SHH**

**But here's chapter 6. Thanks for reviewing and sticking by me :D**

* * *

Santana was lying on top of Brittany, sucking lightly on her pulse point. The blonde's head was being thrown back in pleasure as Santana's rhythm became more frantic and sped up. Santana's fingers rubbed circles in the dip of the dancer's hips; hearing small moans from Brittany with every thrust.

Brittany would definitely never get tired of this. Santana was good at what she did, especially for a girl who was a virgin not too long ago. But the girl's a fast learner, so props to her.

Brittany's nails dug into Santana's back, spurring the brunette to go faster and harder. Santana's moans were muffled in the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Oh fuck," Brittany cries out as she feels the warm sensation in the pit of her stomach, signaling that she was going to come undone any second. Brittany bit down on her lower lip as the head of Santana's cock kept hitting that spot that sent Brittany over the edge. "Don't stop," she moans causing Santana to lift her head from her neck.

Santana reaches around with her left hand, throwing Brittany's leg over her shoulder so she could push herself in further. Her forehead met with Brittany's, sweat pooling between the two of them as they adjust to the new angle and leverage.

"You're so beautiful," Santana mutters, smiling at Brittany while moving her right hand between their bodies and gently brushing over Brittany's clit. Santana's thrusts continue and gradually slow down as Santana draws out every one with a small _umph _leaving her lips. Brittany can't take anymore and her walls tighten, clenching Santana's cock and causing the brunette to shoot her seed into the condom. Santana lets go of Brittany's leg and falls onto Brittany's chest, panting heavily as they both ride out their orgasms, sweat drenching both of their bodies.

Santana waits for her breathing to even out before she looks up at Brittany, whose eyes are shut tightly.

"B… are you okay?" Santana asks, "I didn't hurt you ,did I?" Santana freaks out a little and pulls out. She quickly gets up, grabs the condom and throws it away across the room before running back to the bed, kneeling beside Brittany. "Britt… are you crying?"

Santana's worry washes over when she realized that Brittany was laughing. "Sorry, San. I'm not crying; you're just too adorable when you freak out. No, you didn't hurt me. That was just a super intense orgasm." Brittany grabs Santana's hand and pulls her back onto the bed.

Santana's body molded perfectly into Brittany's side; just like they had been practicing for the last two weeks. They still hadn't defined what was going on between them more than a lot of dates, a lot of fucking, and a realization that they both liked each other more than just friends.

But no one had taken the first step, and that was okay with both of them. Both were athletes, none of them ever found time throughout high school to date anyone; so they were content just doing what they were doing until they figured it out more. Santana had graduating early to worry about and Brittany had soccer to worry about because it'd be the only thing that would get her into college.

The only catch was; Brittany Pierce was falling _hard_ for Santana Lopez and she needed to figure out everything between them sooner than it was happening. But Brittany knew that couldn't happen; not until everything was sorted out between that horribly insulting coach and her. Brittany wanted no secrets with Santana, and this was just one thing she didn't know how to describe to the brunette.

"What can I say?" Santana chuckles, "I've had a pretty awesome teacher." She traces the outlines of Brittany's ribs, trailing her fingers down to her abdomen. She traced shapes on Brittany's stomach, waiting for the blonde to do or say something, anything.

Brittany sighs contently. Having Santana lying next to her, fitting perfectly with her was more than amazing. Which is why when the "Imperial March" from Star Wars starts blaring from Brittany's phone, Brittany is forced to groan loudly and sport a pout on her face. She gets up and walks across the room, finding her jeans and pulling her phone out of the pocket.

"This is Brittany." She answers so professionally, "Yes. *pause* Yes, I am aware of what time it is. *pause* Well, maybe she should be more specific on what _TIME_ she wants us to be there. *pause* Don't give me this fucking attitude, Sara. *pause* No, I know. *pause* I'm sorry, I'll be right there." Brittany sighs and throws her phone on the bed, searching the room for her panties.

"I'm assuming that means you're going to have to go." Santana mentions.

"Yeah, San. I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you, I know we had the whole day planned, but I really can't miss this." Brittany replies, throwing her clothes on.

"I understand and it's okay. I can see if Quinn's not doing anything. It's been awhile since I've seen her outside of practice." Santana throws out. She slowly walks over to Brittany, and pulls her in for a kiss. "It's not like I don't see you all the time, because I do."

"I know, baby. I just really wanted to spend the day with you and now _I _have to bail on you. I feel bad." Brittany pouts her lower lip out. "I'll make it up to you; after I take care of this. I'm hoping it won't take all day." Brittany whispers, her lips ghosting over Santana's ear.

"I don't want you to be late." Santana sighs, walking Brittany to the front door.

"I'll call you," Brittany smiles, pressing one more kiss to Santana's plump lips.

* * *

"Quinn this is so not fair!" Santana screams across the field as Quinn continues sprinting. "Quinn my cleat is untied, hold up!" Santana reaches down to quickly tie the laces. She had no idea that when she called Quinn to 'hang out' it would involve soccer.

"Hurry up, Santana. The scouts are coming to our game tomorrow. I need to be prepared!" Quinn yells at the Latina.

"Quinn this is insanity. You're one of the best soccer players on this time, and frankly, my legs feel like jelly. I think you'll do fine with the scouts tomorrow." Santana breathes out as she catches up with the short blonde.

"Easy for you to say, you already got into college. How did that go, by the way? Telling Brittany and all?" Quinn questions. Santana bites her lower lip. She hasn't _told _Brittany yet. She didn't want to without a talk of what the future may hold for them.

"I never completely decided if I was going to UCLA, yet." Santana lies. She was pretty dead set on going, it wasn't even for soccer. Santana just wanted out of Colorado and into California or some other place, whether it involved her playing soccer or singing or anything for that matter.

"Bullshit, you know you want to go there." Quinn rebuttals.

"I do, but Brittany and I need to talk, first." Santana tries explaining.

"Santana, you have one fucking month until you graduate, because you chose to do that early graduation shit. You need to decide soon. You can't expect Brittany to just up and leave whatever she has planned down the road for her so that she can have a future with you, you know?"

"Quinn, I chose early graduation so that I get a whole semester to choose what I want to do with my life while you, Brittany, and even Rachel figure out where you guys want to go. I'm leaving school early to focus on me, but also to focus on the people who got me here and where I'll be with or without them." Santana explains, not exactly well.

Quinn sighs, walking over to her best friend, "Look, I love you and I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. If it's meant to be, it'll happen, okay? You just need to make decisions about your future for _you _and not for her. What other colleges did you get accepted into?"

"Colorado State, University of Northern Colorado, RMCAD, Arizona State, and the University of Denver." Santana lists.

"Damn, Santana. You've worked your butt off this year. Well, all I can say is those are great colleges, but I know how much your heart is set on California. Talk to Brittany tonight or tomorrow; but like I said, your future is for you. If Brittany is going to be a part of it, she will find her own way." Quinn smiles at her best friend before kicking her the ball. "Now come one, we've got a game to practice for."

Santana groans loudly; is it sad that she wants to throw an entire game just so the scouts can focus on Brittany? As much as she loved soccer; she could get into college for just about anything; so should Brittany get the spotlight? Santana knew the blonde had problems with her grades and that she really could use a scholarship. She ponders on the thought as Quinn and her practice on the field for a couple of hours.

* * *

It's not exactly early when Santana makes it home, but it's not exactly late, either. After the long practice and heart-to-heart with Quinn, they found themselves at Rachel Berry's house. Santana didn't want to stick around too long, feeling like she was intruding on "Faberry" time and excused herself.

She said her goodbyes to the girls and Quinn reminded her 'You guys will find your way' before she let Santana get in the car.

Santana enters the house and is met with the pleasant smile of her mother, who was currently sitting at the kitchen table holding a coffee mug.

"Ahh, Mija! There you are! Brittany stopped by to see if you were home, your phone is apparently off." Isabel exclaims. "Nice girl, she is."

"Shit, my phone died. How long ago was Brittany here?" Santana asks anxiously.

"She just left about twenty minutes ago. She was saying something about really needing to talk to you and that it could absolutely not wait until tomorrow." Isabel sighs, "Ahh, young love."

"Mami, I don't love her." The words fell out of her mouth without warning, like it was the only way she could defend herself and her feelings. She didn't mean to say it like that. In fact, she doesn't even mean to say it at all.

"The hell you don't. You're a terrible liar, Santana. You can practically see the hearts floating around your head like a halo when you're around her! I'm pretty sure that's not just from boning the girl!" Her mother raises her finger.

"MAMI!" Santana yells out in embarrassment, "What did we talk about? Not making fun of…"

"Not making fun of 'Little Santana', I know." Her mom jokes.

"It's not LITTLE anymore, mother. And oh my God, why am I having this conversation with you. You're my mother! This is awkward on every single level." Santana groans. "I'm going upstairs and I'm going to call Brittany."

"Have fun with your _girlfriend_, Santana." Isabel calls out as Santana gets up and walks up the stairs.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, MAMI!" Santana yells back down the stairs, "Not yet, at least." Santana shakes her head as she pushes her bedroom door open. She throws her phone on the charger until the startup tone sounds and she begins hearing how many notifications she's missed in the last two hours.

Four calls from Brittany, seven texts messages between Quinn, Brittany, and Tina; and one very long voicemail with Brittany's concerned voice flooding the speaker.

_"Hey San… I left your house about twenty minutes ago. I thought I'd leave you a message. If you get this before midnight, will you please call me and/or meet me at the recreation center by 11:30? I really, REALLY need to talk to you about something. It just can't wait… So, please?" –click—_

Santana marked the message for deletion before checking the time. It was 11:15 so Santana decided to head back downstairs.

"Mami, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back by midnight." Santana calls out.

"Do you have your…"

"Pepper spray; check." Santana smiles at her mom before walking out the front door.

She ran as fast as she could down her neighborhood towards the recreation center. It wasn't far from her house at all, but the run gave her time to think.

She couldn't tell from the message if Brittany was anxious excited or anxious nervous. Whether what she had to tell Santana was good news or bad news. All Santana knew was that the blonde needed her and that she would be there for her.

At 11:27, Brittany appears on the bench next to Santana, half smiling at the Latina.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Santana questions, cocking her head to the side.

"Well," Brittany starts, "You see the thing is—."

* * *

And the truth comes out!

Well, next chapter anyway.


	7. Official

**You guys have all been waiting patiently to find out Brittany's decision...**

**HERE IT IS :D**

* * *

**Five Hours Earlier**

"Here it is," Brittany says, handing over a manila folder full of plays, "Every single play I could get."

Sue flips through the papers, "Excellent work, Brittany. I've called some scouts for tomorrow. Ha! Schuester has horrible plays this season." She continues looking through the papers. "I applaud you. I didn't think you'd go through with it. Now, one last part to the deal."

"What? You said get the plays; that was the deal." Brittany retorts.

"Break it off with Santana. I want the Wolves to be at their worst and with their star player heartbroken, it will assure our victory." Sue smirks and glares at Brittany from behind her glasses.

Brittany nods and leaves the office without saying anything more. She holds the straps of her bag tightly, fighting off the tears that were welling up behind her eyes. She couldn't believe Sue told her to break up with Santana; they weren't even dating, yet. Brittany couldn't do it. Santana has been honest with her this whole time and Brittany needs to call off the deal. She makes her way out of the building quickly only to be stopped by Rachel.

"Britt, why are you crying?" Rachel asks her. "Is it because of Santana?" Brittany shakes her head. "So you took the news okay, then. That's good."

Brittany raises her eyebrow. What news? Santana has news to tell her? Brittany shoots Rachel a confused look.

"What news?" Brittany was confused.

"Santana got accepted into UCLA." Rachel said, "Did she not tell you?"

Brittany shook her head, "No…"

The four letter abbreviation hit Brittany like a house of bricks. Santana was going to California when the school year ended. Brittany hasn't even gotten into a college. Santana can't leave now. Not when Brittany was going to call it quits with Sue and be with her. Brittany had to tell Santana the truth that Sue had asked her to do this, but that she fed her coach false plays. Maybe Santana will understand. But with the new information, Brittany decided against calling off the plan. Brittany had to keep playing soccer. She wasn't about to be left with nothing. She just hoped Santana would play along.

* * *

**Present Time**

"So what did you need to tell me?" Santana questions, cocking her head to the side.

"Well," Brittany starts, "You see the thing is… When we first started seeing each other, my coach asked me to spy on you." Brittany holds her breath after the words leave her mouth. She has no idea how Santana is going to react to this; frankly, she's not too sure she wants to know. She closes her eyes and hopes it's over as soon as it begins. But of course, life never works that way.

"What do you mean 'spy on me'?" Santana takes her lower lip between her teeth, gently chewing on it and eyes the blonde.

"She wanted me to use you to steal your game plans, and find out your strengths and weaknesses." Brittany explains, shuddering at the thought.

"So, you used me?" Santana asks, waiting for confirmation. Brittany falls silent, not really knowing how to respond. She didn't technically use Santana. She changed all of the game plans that she gave to Sue. All of the plans Sue has are fake, completely made up by the blonde. "Wow, Brittany... I can't believe you would do that…"

Santana turns on her heel and storms off. Brittany takes a few seconds, and then sprints towards the Latina.

"Santana, wait!"

"NO! I get it, now. I get why we were nothing more than just - THAN JUST FUCK BUDDIES!" Santana yells.

"You didn't let me explain! Santana, you're freaking out over nothing!" Brittany yells back. Of course, it wasn't nothing; but Brittany was never one to think before she spoke.

"Nothing!? I'm freaking out over nothing? Brittany, you… you…" Santana turns around and points a finger at Brittany.

"I HAD TO OKAY!?" Brittany screams. Santana walks away, muttering something about 'yeah, like you _had _to.' Brittany puts her hand on her shoulder, spinning the shorter girl around and grabbing the collar of her shirt. "LISTEN TO ME, SANTANA!" Brittany's eyes grow softer as she loosens the grip on Santana's shirt, causing the Latina to gulp loudly.

"Well…?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Sue threatened my future…" Brittany started, "I've applied for so many colleges and because of my grades, they've all turned their backs on me. Soccer was my only way in, and Sue promised me that she would make sure every scout watched me, specifically, and that I'd get into a college before the school year ends."

Santana looks down towards the ground and Brittany lets go of the collar of her shirt.

"I was going to tell you sooner, but Sue had that Sara girl watching me, making sure I didn't fuck anything up. Except all of the plays I gave Sue are fake and I gave her all of the wrong information. I had no intention of hurting you, and if it came down to choosing, I would throw the entire soccer game away just because of you. You've been here for me when no one else has. You're the only person who hasn't called me stupid and you're the only person who has put me first and treated me like I wasn't a second option. I didn't take Sue's deal for the sake of her..." Tears started forming in the blonde's eyes. "I need to play soccer, I couldn't risk being kicked off the team. Soccer is all I'm going to have once you leave." Santana quickly looks up at Brittany.

"What makes you think I'm leaving?" Santana is quick to say, before averting her eyes back to the ground.

"I know you got accepted into UCLA." Brittany says softly, "I was going to call off the bet with Sue because I didn't want you to get hurt, but then Rachel told me you got into UCLA and I couldn't give up the only thing that I'm good at, especially with you leaving... Guess I'm being selfish, huh?"

Santana's eyes looked back up into Brittany's tearful ones. She sighs, Brittany found out about UCLA… Santana wasn't even sure she wanted to go there. And Brittany was about to throw away her future for her; Santana couldn't let that happen.

"I should have told you earlier… but, I couldn't." Santana replies softly. "I needed to know what was happening between us before I made a decision."

"You need to go. It's been your dream all along, Santana." Brittany wants to immediately take back what she said. She didn't want Santana to go to California. Not when she's stuck here until further notice.

Santana takes a moment to ponder. She twiddles her thumbs around as everything that has just been brought into the light sits in her mind.

"I don't want to leave you, here…" Santana speaks, and it's true. If Santana left for California, the blonde would be left behind. There was no way she could get into that college unless… _unless a UCLA scout watched her_.

"Santana, I don't want you to leave, but you can't throw your future away for me. Just like, I needed to keep mine for when you left." Brittany looks away for a moment, trying to gather her composure back.

"What if I helped you?" Santana asked.

"That's flattering, Santana, but how are you going to do that?" Brittany crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow.

"Just hear me out. We play you guys tomorrow, and I know a scout from UCLA is coming to watch me play, even though I was already accepted. He wants me on their soccer team, but if I went to UCLA it'd definitely be for the arts. What if I quit the soccer game, and make sure he watches you, and promise him that your grades will be up by the end of the school year?" Santana knows it's crazy, but Santana is also graduating in December. That gives her four months to help the blonde pick up her grades.

"San, that's nice… but that's kind of like throwing your future away." Brittany reminds her. She sounded a lot like Quinn.

"No, it's not. Because I want you in my future and it'd be throwing a lot away if I just left you here without trying. You could still play soccer and come with me. And even if you didn't get into UCLA, I got into four schools here; I'd be fine with staying. I just don't want to leave you behind," Santana reasons. It's not so much that she's following her dreams, but she's following her heart. She has quite a bit of time before any final decision has to be made about college, but right now; she wants to focus on Brittany. Some people would call it madness, but Santana would call it _love_.

Wait, love…?

"Santana, I… I couldn't make you do that." Brittany rubs the back of her neck.

"I want to do that, Brittany. I think it's absolute bullshit that your coach threatened to kick you off the team. Just, can we give this a try? Give us a try; and everything that comes with it? I want you to go college. Better yet, I want to help you; I promise I won't throw my future away; but it doesn't mean I can't try to make you a part of my future, right?" Yeah, love. Santana Lopez loved Brittany. Maybe it wasn't that she was _in love_ with the blonde, but she was close.

"Okay," Brittany presses her lips together, "But only if this is what you want. Because I don't really want you to do this, but I kind of doubt that you won't give up. So I'll agree, on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"That you'll go to UCLA no matter what happens to me."

"Brittany, I…" Santana looks at the blonde, whose eyes are staring directly into her own. "I… okay. I promise I will go to UCLA."

Brittany squeals, a little too excitedly and throws her arms around Santana, pressing her lips to the smaller girls. Santana smiles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and holding onto her for dear life.

Brittany was pretty sure that she saw fireworks with that one simple kiss and as soon as Santana pulls away and the cool air breezes past her lips, Brittany wishes the kiss was never ending. Brittany lets out a small, content sigh as Santana brushes strands of hair away from the blonde's face.

"Santana, there's something I have to tell you," Brittany says; taking her lower lip between between her teeth.

"What is that?" Santana questions, looking the blonde in the eyes.

_Tell her you love her, tell her you love her; _Brittany's mind shouts. "I… I really uhm…" She breathes in deeply running her tongue over her teeth as she thinks of how to word it, "I really want to be with you and uhm… yeah." _Pussy_. "We should… I mean, will you like… be with me? Like my girlfriend? Wow, I can't believe that it came out that way. I just really care about you and you're special to me and I'm glad we worked everything out, but I've been wanting to ask you for the last two weeks and yeah. So…?"

Santana says nothing and instead presses her lips to the blondes. The kiss is soft, yet passionate; filled with emotion.

"I thought you'd never ask." Santana breathes out onto Brittany's lips. Brittany Susan Pierce was her girlfriend. Her _girlfriend_. After 18 fucking years, she has a beautiful girlfriend who cares about her immensely. Santana was probably the happiest person on Earth and if it weren't for the fact that they were in a public place at 11:49 PM, she would probably shout it at the top of her lungs.

"San, you're shivering." Brittany notices, "C'mon, I'll take you home. Did you walk here? Bike? Drive? Walk?"

"I ran here," Santana replies honestly, "I'd still like to stay fit, even if I don't play soccer anymore."

"You are fit. You're not only fit, but you have awesome grades. You're like a sexy nerd." Brittany smirks and winks at Santana, who's blushing horribly right now. "But I drove, so I'll drive you home."

So they walk, hand in hand, back to Brittany's car and hop in. It takes less than five minutes for Brittany to arrive at Santana's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Santana says leaning over the center console to place a kiss on Brittany's lips.

"Mhmm." Brittany mumbles with her lips still against Santana's. Brittany pulls away, sooner than she wants, so that Santana can actually make it into the house before things get too hot, too fast.

Santana smiles sincerely at her girlfriend before opening the door to the car. "Night, Britt-Britt."

"Goodnight, San."

As soon as Santana gets into the house, she watches Brittany drive off through the window.

"Not your girlfriend, my ass." Isabel chuckles. Santana jumps, slightly startled by her mother. She groans loudly, shrugging her shoulders before heading towards her room. This conversation would be saved for another day, but first Santana had to figure out how to get out of playing the game tomorrow.

As soon as she got to her room, a plan lodged itself in her mind. Smirking, Santana pulls her phone out to text Brittany.

**To Britt-Britt: **_I've got the perfect plan for tomorrow. Just show up, and everything will be just fine. Thank you for being honest with me, too, B. It means a lot to me. YOU mean a lot to me. Sweet Dreams xoxo. _

Santana puts her phone on the charger and hops into bed, slowly letting sleep take over, just in time to miss Brittany's reply.

**From Britt-Britt: **_You mean a lot to me, too. Santana… I think… I think I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, baby._

* * *

**There's a bit of smooth sailing from here; but I assure you, there will be petty problems. You know, Teenager shit.**

**Reviews make my day. Chapter 8 is almost done. **

**-Austyn :)**


	8. Accepted

**So, I'm thinking this story will end at about 12 chapters, it doesn't leave a lot left, but it's okay because I HAVE already planned the sequel.**

**Which that being said, I'm giving you some fluff for the next few chapters before some of the problems happen.**

**I also hate to admit, but I'm definitely ending this story on a cliffhanger; the last chapter will be super bittersweet, but I promise you that the day after the last chapter is posted, first chapter of the sequel will be up and running. I'll post an A/N on this story to alert everyone of you.**

**I am so grateful for everyone who has stuck by me with this story; and for all of those who have reviewed. **

**You guys have been the best. So enjoy this, because I know I sure have. **

* * *

Santana was up bright and early - by bright and early, she was up at least an hour before the game started - the next morning to start preparing for her plan. She was so engrossed in getting every little detail right that she completely ignored her phone and Brittany's text went unnoticed. Santana threw on her school's basketball shorts and a Wolves hoodie with her last name and number on the back before heading for the staircase, and starting to descend them.

"Mami, do you know where the crutches are? I'm helping Brittany get into coll—." Santana misses a step and tumbles down the rest of the staircase, landing with an 'oof'. "MAMI, DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE CRUTCHES ARE? I'm really injured this time!" Santana screams out loud, holding her ankle, which was now throbbing in pain.

Isabel comes out of the kitchen and a chuckle escapes her lips, "You're one of a kind, Santana. And I'm not just saying that because of 'Little Santana'," Her mother winks, "Did you purposely fall down the stairs? And why did you need the crutches to help Brittany?"

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you! But I'm seriously hurt. Can we get the crutches, an ice pack, and I don't know, an Ace bandage?" Santana groans.

A few painful minutes later and Santana's leg is up on the coffee table with three pillows under it and an ice pack laying on top. Santana shuffles uncomfortably on the couch as her mom brings the Ace bandage and a cup of hot chocolate in.

"Thanks, Mami." Santana sighs, grabbing the cup and taking small sips from it.

"Okay, now spill the beans to me. I want to know every detail."

"So… Brittany and I have been… _seeing_each other since the first day we met. You know, at that party?" Isabel nods, "And well, we weren't dating and so yesterday, Brittany told me what she had come over to tell me, when I was with Quinn and Berry." Santana pauses, looking around the room.

"Well, GET ON WITH IT!" Her mother jokes.

"Brittany's coach told Brittany that if she didn't use me to spy on our soccer team, she would be kicked off and no scouts would watch her play. Brittany didn't tell me until yesterday, and I got pretty mad at her. But then she told me the plays she gave her coach were fake and why she couldn't give up soccer. She found out that I got accepted into UCLA, and she didn't want to be left with nothing when I left for college." Santana let's out a short huff as Isabel sits down on the couch next to her daughter.

"So, let me get this straight? Brittany 'used' you to spy on your team, gave her coach false information so that she could still play soccer, and you got MAD at the poor girl?" Isabel shakes her head at Santana, "Come on, Santana. I raised you better than that."

"I stopped being mad once I let her explain, which I wasn't even about to, but she kind of gets to me like that. I thought the reason that we weren't dating was because she _was_ using me. But then after hearing her side of the story, it made more sense." Santana argued, "I'm not mad at her and now we actually ARE dating. But more importantly, I'm going to help her. Brittany deserves to go to college just as much as I do."

"You're right, she does. So, let me get this straight – err, I mean correct; you're not straight…" Her mom laughs and Santana rolls her eyes, "You fell down the stairs so your girlfriend could go to college?" Isabel lifted the ice pack off of Santana's ankle and started to wrap it. "You could have chosen a different, more safe route."

"NO. I didn't mean to fall down the stairs, I missed a step. I was going to fake being injured to get out of the game today and then I was going to talk with the UCLA scout that was supposed to be here for _me_ and have him watch Brittany. Then I was going to help her get her grades up in time for her graduation and that way she could get into college." Santana winces a bit at the pain as her mother wraps the Ace bandage around her ankle.

"Well, now you're really injured and I'm just going to say it again and you cannot refute it this time. AHH YOUNG LOVE." Her mother pats her on the back before getting up. "I'll go get your shoes from your room since I know you're horrible with crutches. And I'd rather you not fall down the stairs a second time." Isabel disappears for a few seconds and comes back with a pair of Santana's Adidas Sambas. She helps her daughter into the shoe of her swollen ankle and hands her the crutches. "Come on, cripple. Your game starts in 45 minutes."

**XXXXXXX**

Brittany and Rachel arrived at the soccer field exactly 30 minutes before the game started. Brittany's nerves were out the window; Santana still hadn't responded to her text… You know, the one saying 'I think I love you'?

Brittany sat in her driver's seat, chewing on her lip like it was a pen. She hadn't bothered to put her hair up, yet and her eyes were staring at absolutely nothing.

Rachel was getting to be a bit concerned.

"I told Santana I loved her," Brittany finally breaks the awkward silence between her and her best friend.

"That's great, Brittany!" Rachel cheers, happy her best friend finally found someone.

"She hasn't responded, yet." Brittany says, almost bitterly; worry lacing her voice.

"B, I bet she just got caught up in whatever this giant plan is. Santana kind gets into her head and doesn't really come out of it until her plan is complete." Rachel pats Brittany on the back, "Try not to worry. You'll definitely see her before the game. Hopefully, if Sue isn't watching you like a hawk."

Brittany shrugs and nods, opening the door of her car. She reaches into her backseat to grab her soccer bag, when she hears Rachel gasp loudly.

"SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! Satan! What the fuck happened to you?" Rachel questions. Brittany looks up and over the hood of her car to see the small Latina hobbling over to her with a pair of crutches under her armpits.

Brittany instantly drops her bag and runs around the car to Santana, looking at her girlfriend with wide eyes.

"What happened!? Your plan was to get hurt!?" Brittany exclaims, "Santana, you could have chosen a better outlet. Oh my God, call it off! You have me worried sick! What am I going to do with you?" Brittany rambles on.

"Brittany…? B, calm down." Santana interjects, "It wasn't part of my plan, I was going to fake it. But then I missed a step and ended up spraining my ankle. And I was going to text you, but my mom shoved me out the door before I could get my phone. I haven't checked my messages since last night, after I sent you that text. I'm sorry, B. I didn't mean to worry you."

Brittany smiles, relief washing over her when she realizes that Santana has yet to read her text. Brittany leans down and kisses Santana on the forehead before hearing Rachel cough loudly.

"It's okay, Santana. But I've got to go before Sue sees me. I'll see you after the game." And with that, Brittany runs back to her car, slamming the door shut, locking it, and sprinting off towards the field.

"So, have you really not checked your phone all morning?" Rachel butts in, walking slowly next to Santana who is crutching her way to the field.

"Yeah, I woke up, went downstairs to get ask my mom for the crutches and ended up falling right there. She had me sitting on the couch until 15 minutes ago." Santana chuckles, "You know how my mom is. Why?"

"No reason; I just know Brittany was concerned about you." Rachel lies, "I'm going to go find a spot in the bleachers. See you after the game!" Rachel skips off in the opposite direction.

As soon as Santana makes it to her team, questions about what happened were being thrown her way. Quinn even made a few comments about her 'throwing away her future' to which Santana had to remind her that she already accepted by five different colleges and NONE of them were looking at her athletics.

Right before the game starts, a man in a suit comes over to the bench.

"May I speak to Santana Lopez, please?" He shoots a smile towards the team and they all point to Santana who is slouching onto her crutches. "Miss Lopez, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Mhmm." Santana mumbles as she makes her way to another part of the sidelines.

"First of all, nice to meet you Santana; my name is Dave Karofsky. I'm the scout for UCLA. I got a message this morning from your mother saying you were unable to play due to an ankle injury. But she asked that I still attend the game. May I inquire why?" The scout said.

"Yeah. I'm first of all very flattered that you wanted to look into me playing soccer; however, when I applied for UCLA, I applied for Music Performance or Music Composition and I want to solely focus on my academics." Santana explains, "But I do have a friend; she plays for the Bruins. She's their star player and I know she really wants to go to UCLA under an athletic scholarship for dance. She would still love to play soccer for you guys as well. Her grades are a little under average, but she has four more months to pull those up; am I correct?"

"You are…" Dave mentions, weary of what the brunette was trying to get at.

"I don't want your trip to Colorado to be a complete waste. What if I can promise you that her Grade Point Average will be acceptable for eligibility by the end of the school year, if you promise to watch her play and consider her for a scholarship?" Santana knows it's asking a lot of one person, especially when he was here for _her._But there is no harm in trying, right?

"That's a very big proposition, Miss Lopez."

"I know, but… please? She really, REALLY wants to play soccer and I know she's a better player than I am." Santana feels like she's begging; well, she practically is. Santana would usually never, ever be caught dead begging in her life; but she had a girlfriend whose future mattered to her.

"What number is she and what is her name?" Dave finally caves, still cautious of this decision. "I'll consider her; only if she can get a 3.0 GPA before April."

"Number 15; Brittany Susan Pierce, she's a center striker." Santana smiles, "Thank you so much, Mr. Karofsky; it means a lot to me."

The two formally shook hands and Santana makes her way back to the bench, intending on secretly rooting for Brittany.

**ON BRITTANY'S SIDE OF THE FIELD;**

"Well Blondie, when I asked you to break it off with Santana Lopez, I didn't actually think you'd break her leg." Sue peers over to the other side of the field, eying Santana as she talks to a scout. "Pointless to talk to a scout when she's injured."

Brittany kept her mouth shut as she watches Santana make her way back to the bench. She sees Quinn sit next to her girlfriend and whisper to her; pointing in her direction. She wishes she knew what the other blonde was saying to Santana, but that would require super sonic hearing and alas, Brittany was not a bat.

"You better play your hardest today, Pierce. I didn't call these scouts in for nothin'." Sue begins.

Brittany groans loudly and rolls her eyes at her coach. She knew that the colleges Sue called for her were probably really low key colleges from Colorado that she could get into blindfolded, which is saying a lot.

Brittany sighs as the announcer starts to announce the game. She got up from the bench and walked with her team onto the field.

_Just don't fuck this up_, she thinks as the game begins.

**XXXXXXXX**

Santana is watching anxiously from the sidelines as the game goes on. Brittany has done extremely well so far, and Santana is proud of her. She wishes she could show Brittany how proud she is of the blonde, but being on the rivaling team; it's probably not such a good idea.

Brittany scores another goal for the Bruins and Santana is mentally shouting 'hooray's and 'GO BRITT'S over and over.

"PSST, Santana!" Santana hears a hushed voice from behind her. She turns around and is faced with her mom; waving her phone around in the air. "You left this at the house!"

"MAMI, Seriously?" Santana shakes her head at her mother, who is trying to discreetly hide behind her. "It's a soccer game, not a top secret mission. Stop trying to be hip."

"Sorry, mija. I figured you'd like your phone, so you can contact me when you go off with your little girlfriend." Isabel winks at her daughter and Santana lightly pushes her mother's shoulder.

"You just love embarrassing me, don't you?" Santana chuckles, grabbing the phone from her mother's hands, "Don't answer that, I already know the answer."

"You know me. Well mija, I best get going. I've got to fly to Staten Island. You should invite Brittany over for the weekend. I trust you enough and that way when I get home, you can formally introduce her as your girlfriend… And then I won't have to meet her as the friend who just so happens to spend the night and that you totally had sex with the night before." Isabel pats her daughter on the shoulder before getting up. Santana was staring at her with an eyebrow raised, "What? You were totally obvious! Not to mention you didn't bother combing your hair down."

"Have a fun trip, mother. I love you" Santana replies and her mother just nods before walking away.

Santana unlocks her phone, and sifts through the text messages until she reaches Brittany's.

**From Britt-Britt: **_You mean a lot to me, too. Santana… I think… I think I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, baby._

Santana blinks her eyes a few times, and pinches her arm lightly to make sure this wasn't some sort of dream. _I think I love you_. Santana smiles widely at this text and continues staring at her phone.

_Have you really not checked your phone all morning? _Rachel's voice plays through her head. So, that's what Rachel was talking about? The text? Did Brittany think Santana was ignoring her? Did Brittany think Santana didn't love her? What did Brittany tell Rachel?

Thoughts were swimming through Santana's mind as the buzzer sounded; the announcers congratulating the Bruins on their win.

Quinn ran over to Santana, panting heavily. "We were so close, San!" Quinn complains, "Why'd you have to break yourself?"

"I don't know. Ask my staircase why it decided to let me fall." She joked, trying to get Quinn to cheer up, "Oh come on, Quinn. You did great; and just because you lost does not mean you didn't impress the scouts."

"Speaking of scouts… what did you talk to the one from UCLA about? He stuck around for the game." Quinn presses.

"I told him about Brittany…" Santana bit her lip, looking up at her best friend.

"You threw the soccer game for her, didn't you?" Quinn says, upset.

"No, I didn't. Look, Quinn. I want to go to UCLA, but I want to focus on my academics. I told him that Brittany wanted a scholarship and that she's a great player. She made me promise I'd go to UCLA and I'm not leaving without trying to get her there with me. Not when I just got her." Santana sighs.

"Your future is for _you_ to decide. Hers is for _her _to decide. Do I have to tell you this again?" Quinn lectures.

"No, because Quinn it's easier for you. Rachel and you got accepted into the same school and you guys will be happy. But I want Brittany to be a part of my future and she wants me to be a part of hers. We're helping each other out." Santana argues.

Quinn looks defeated and opens her mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Rachel running towards the pair. She jumps on Quinn's back and Quinn happily spins her girlfriend around a few times.

"You were great, babe. I was sitting next to the scout who was watching you. He didn't even care that you guys lost. He loved you!" Rachel exclaims.

Santana raises her eyebrow at Quinn as if to say 'See? I told you'. Quinn just smiles and shakes her head at the Latina. The three stand there for a couple of minutes, making small chat and deciding on how to celebrate when Quinn spots the scout that Santana was talking to earlier walking towards them.

She nods her head towards him, signaling to Santana that he was approaching. Santana stops slouching on her crutches and stands up as straight as possible.

"Ahh, Santana. Would you mind coming with me? It won't be long," He said, turning towards Santana's friends. Santana nods and follows him out towards the bleachers where Brittany was waiting patiently for the two to arrive. "You can have a sit, Miss Lopez." He points next to Brittany and Santana sits next to her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Hey, B." Santana says softly. Brittany mouths 'Hi' to her girlfriend before Dave speaks up again.

"First of all, I want to say that it was a pity I didn't get to see you play, Miss Lopez. I know we already had this talk, but actually, we're here because of you, Miss Pierce," He addresses Brittany and she looks off to the side for a second before looking back at him. "You are an _excellent_ player. I usually never bend the rules for soccer players, but you really impressed me. I made a few calls and got your transcript e-mailed to the facility and…" He pauses for a second, looking between the two girls, "You are actually eligible for a scholarship; based on your major. The only deal is, you have to keep your GPA up in college, but your high school GPA won't matter as much; just keep it at that C+ Average and your scholarship will sit on the table. Full ride if you play soccer; room and board included. You can major in Dance with the grades you have at the current moment, though. So, Brittany, I am offering you a scholarship which means as soon as you apply, you will be accepted into UCLA. Congratulations."

Brittany jumps up and squeals loudly, reaching out for Mr. Karofsky's hand and shaking it vigorously. "Thank you so much!" She exclaims, watching the smile on Dave's face grow.

"Don't mention it, kid. You deserve it. Your friend talks a pretty good game, and she was definitely right about you." Dave replies, "We'll be happy to have you at our school, Ms. Pierce. But now, I'll let you two be. Have a good day, guys. Brittany, I will be sending a packet in the mail to your parents, and e-mailing them about your scholarship." With a last goodbye, he walks away.

"I'm so proud of you, B." Santana says, motioning for the blonde to come sit down next to her. Brittany does so and wraps her arms around Santana's neck.

"Thank you so much for talking to him, San. It means a lot to me." Brittany replies, nuzzling her face into her girlfriend's neck.

"You deserve it." Santana lifts Brittany's chin and kisses her lightly on the lips. "Oh, and Brittany?"

"Yes, Santana?" Brittany questions with wide eyes.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**AHH. YOUNG LOVE.**

**can I just say, to all of you who have commented about Santana's mom's humor; you always make my day. I have such a blast writing her parts because you never really find parents who will joke around with you.  
**

**Although, my stepmom likes to tell my sister she has no ass and goes on saying stuff about "Do you know what a belt is?" "If I buy you those butt padded panties from Victoria's Secret, would you wear them?"**

No, not even joking. it's hilarious.  



	9. Celebration?

Don't skip over this Author's Note, it's important!

**Quinn is bold.** _Santana is italics. __**Together they are bold-italics**_

_**You'll figure it out when you get there :)  
**_

* * *

Nothing could bring down Brittany Susan Pierce's day, or at least she wasn't going to let anything bring her day down. Brittany Pierce had everything an eighteen year old girl could want. She has someone who loves her, a decent family, a scholarship to a college in California, but most of all; she is surrounded by people who make her happy. And all of this was accomplished in less than three months. She never thought that moving to Colorado for her senior year would turn out so great.

Brittany and Santana were currently sitting in Rachel Berry's basement, watching Quinn and Rachel sing karaoke. This was their idea of celebrating because they were all too young to go to the bars, but Rachel was still 17 and that means they couldn't get into a club. Not that they were complaining. The couple was curled up next to each other on the couch, Brittany's fingers ghosting over Santana's sprained ankle.

Santana smiles at the blonde who just nods her head towards the other couple, trying to tell her that they need to watch. Santana rolls her eyes and laughs, averting her attention back to Fabray and Berry who were dancing in circles on the makeshift stage as the song was free of lyrics.

Brittany admires the young couple, hoping that someday her and Santana can be exactly where Rachel and Quinn are. The couple had been together for the last year and a half, and that was something Brittany admired; their dedication and commitment to each other, while still being able to hang out and act like friends when around other people.

She was hoping her relationship with Santana would be that way.

Brittany feels Santana's arm wrap around her waist, gently stroking the exposed skin between her shirt and pants. Brittany sighs in content, causing the Latina to smirk, continuing to let her fingertips tip toe across to Brittany's stomach, where they rested. Brittany sinks into Santana, turning her head to face the smaller girl.

"Hi," Brittany barely whispers, her face slowly inching towards Santana's.

"Hey," Santana breathes out; Brittany's lips are about an inch away from hers and she can feel Brittany's hot breath on her lips.

Mocha eyes meet cerulean ones, a small twinkle being housed in both irises. None of them were making a move, just staring deeply into each other's eyes. It wasn't until Quinn coughed that Brittany and Santana broke out of the daze.

"Hey Santana, it's your song." Rachel said quietly, handing Santana a microphone. "I mean, if you aren't _too busy_ thinking of other things." She implicates.

"No, no!" Santana exclaims pushing herself up off of the couch. The last thing she wanted was to have a raging hard on in front of her best friend and her best friend's annoyingly talkative girlfriend. That would be crossing so many lines. "I'll sing. Don't worry!"

Singing was one of Santana's hidden talents, but Brittany had never heard her really sing; she was pretty sure humming to tunes in the car wasn't exactly using her full potential. But singing TO Brittany definitely got the Latina anxious.

"Quinn, you want to help me set up?" Santana asks her best friend. Sometimes during these random 'karaoke nights', the girls like to pull out real instruments and cover songs that way, instead of just using a music track on an iPod. It prepares Rachel and Santana for college and their pursuit in musical careers, and Quinn just likes to have fun.

"Already on it, San." Quinn replies from deep within the storage closet, trying to find the extra microphone stand.

Santana gets up and hobbles over on one foot to the side of the stage where Quinn kept an extra guitar and grabs it. Quinn brought a stool up setting it in front of one of the microphones. She lowers the next microphone to be able to reach her height when she sits on Rachel's drum box. Quinn always liked helping Santana out during songs; but she couldn't really play any instruments; so she just drummed, kind of.

Santana and Quinn got settled in, Santana throwing the guitar strap over her shoulder, resting her bad foot gently on the one of the stool rungs. She strums a few simple chords and then starts picking the piano notes on the nickel wound strings. Quinn brushes her hand over the drum box and then lightly taps a beat out, timing it perfectly with the melody Santana is playing.

Brittany and Rachel sit there and watch their girlfriends on stage. Rachel quickly gets up and turns on the spotlight, in attempt to make Santana and Quinn feel a tad more professional.

"Wait until you hear this, they fucking rock together." Rachel throws a wink in Brittany's direction before sitting back down.

Santana moves her lips closer to the microphone, breathing in softly before letting the lyrics slip off her tongue and past her lips, into the microphone.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile  
_

Quinn smiles at her best friend, who turns and smiles back as much as she possibly can while singing. Quinn pulls her microphone closer and starts singing alongside Santana.

**I've never opened up to anyone****  
****So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms****  
**_**We don't need to rush this**__**  
**__**Let's just take it slow**__**  
**__  
__**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**__**  
**__**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**__**  
**__**No I don't want to mess this thing up**__**  
**__**I don't want to push too far**__**  
**__**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**__**  
**__**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**__**  
**__**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**__**  
**_  
_I know that if we give this a little time__  
__**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**__  
__It's never felt so real, __**no it's never felt so right**_**  
**  
_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**__**  
**__**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**__**  
**__**And I don't want to mess this thing up**__**  
**__**I don't want to push too far**__**  
**__**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**__**  
**__**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**__**  
**__**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**__**No I don't want to say goodnight**__**  
**__**I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams**__**  
**_**Tonight**_  
__Tonight__**  
**__**Tonight**__**  
**_  
_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**__**  
**__**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**__**  
**__**No I don't want to mess this thing up**__**  
**__**I don't want to push too far**__**  
**__**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**__**  
**__**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**__**  
**_**So baby I'm alright**_**, oh,  
**__Let's do this right,__**  
With just a kiss goodnight**__**  
**__With a kiss goodnight__**  
**_**Kiss goodnight**

Their voices faded out, both sporting giant smiles towards their respective girlfriends. Quinn gets up and pulls Rachel upstairs, claiming to be getting "drinks".

"Holy shit," Brittany mutters, staring at Santana who's sitting there with a goofy grin on her face. "I never knew you could sing _that _well." Brittany admits.

"There are a lot of things people don't seem to know about me," Santana jokes; setting the guitar against the stool and getting up. She limps towards Brittany who is sitting on the couch. Brittany reaches her hand out and pulls the small Latina on top of her, pressing a firm kiss to her girlfriend's lips. Santana hums into the kiss and despite the awkward position, she wraps her arm around Brittany's neck, pulling the blonde as close to her as possible. The kiss itself was short, but that once again, didn't stop the couple from having a staring contest in the middle of Rachel's basement.

"So, I was thinking," Brittany started, her fingertips tracing over Santana's collarbones, neck, and jaw line; "That we could, you know, get out of he—."

Brittany was soon interrupted by the sound of a plethora of voices coming from upstairs.

"PARTY TIME!" One of the girls upstairs screams and comes running down the stairs.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Great, Berry invited a shit ton more people?"

"We can leave if you want," Brittany suggests yet again.

"It's up to you, Brittany. We were celebrating for you." Santana replies, searching the blue eyes for answers.

"Let's stay for a bit, then we can leave so I can have you all to myself." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear as a few people stampede down the stairs.

Santana inhales sharply; _tonight was going to be a long night_.

**XXXXXXX**

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!" Everyone cheers as they await for the two girls who were currently in the closet to come out. _Not like that_. As soon as the girls emerged from the coat closet, Rachel screams loudly.

"WOOO!" Rachel cheers as her friends drunkenly take a seat next to her. "WHO'S NEXT?"

To Rachel's right, Quinn is muttering something about how she has abs and two girls who partook in drunken Seven Minutes In Heaven shouldn't be this hot to her girlfriend.

"SANNY BOO!"

"Don't call me that." Santana retorts instantly.

"AND BRITTY!" Rachel slurs.

"Rachel, no." Santana sternly declines.

"IS MY HOUSE. MY WULES. YOU GO!" Rachel pushes herself off of the ground and grabs the two girls' hands; stumbling over her feet as she tries to pull them towards the closet, Santana hopping on one foot still.

"I am not going in there, Berry." Santana says once more.

"BUT WHY NOT? BRITT IS YOUR GIIIIIRRRLLLFRIEND."

"She is… But A) I have a bedroom for that. B) Neither of us will get off in 7 minutes. C) You're too drunk and I don't want to." Santana gets a playful slap from the small brunette.

The rest of the drunk people around the basement are chanting, "DO IT. DO IT. DO IT."

Brittany groans, "IF WE GO IN THERE, WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" They weren't drunk enough for this. They were tipsy at best.

"YES!" They all yell back and Brittany rolls her eyes, picking Santana up like a fireman and throwing her over her shoulder. She walks towards the closet, flashing a 'happy now?' face at the rest of the people. She shuts the door behind her and sets Santana down on the ground.

"Why are we in here, Brittany?" Santana crosses her arm. She was way too sexually frustrated to be locked in a closet with her girlfriend.

"Because I wanted them to shut up and you've had your hand over your jeans for half of the night. Let's take care of that, shall we?" Brittany husks seductively into Santana's ear. The brunette shudders at the cold air in her ear.

She gulps and nods as Brittany's hands make their way towards the button of Santana's jeans.

"WAIT." Santana grabs Brittany's hand, "I am not about to blow a load in Berry's coat closet or my pants; I'll wait until we get home."

"If you want."

"I don't want this closet to be messy, Brittany." Brittany looks down, slightly upset that her girlfriend stopped a sexual activity for once. Santana catches on and leans forward, connecting her lips with Brittany's. "But that doesn't mean you can't get off." She mumbles against Brittany's lips, pushing the tall dancer against the other wall. Brittany kisses back desperately. Santana is acting daring, and it's turning Brittany on more and more.

Santana fumbles with the button Brittany's jeans, but manages to get it undone.

"FIVE MORE MINUTES!" They here from outside of the closet and Santana trails her fingers down to Brittany's waistband.

She lets her hand slip into Brittany's panties and down towards the blonde's center that was extremely hot and extremely wet. Santana's index finger ran through Brittany's slick folds, applying light pressure whenever it reached her clit.

"Stop teasing," Brittany rasps out; and with those words being said, Santana thrusts her finger into Brittany. The blonde gasps out, biting on her lower lip to keep her noise level down, but sometimes she couldn't really help it. "Fuck," She whispers pulling the brunette forward and crashing her lips to Santana's.

Santana pulls her finger out and reinserted two, picking up her pace. The blonde's hands found the Latina's back, lightly scratching it and pulling her closer. Sweat beads built up on each girls' foreheads as Santana's thrusts got more frantic. She uses her thumb to gently rub circles on Brittany's clit and curls her fingers in all the right places, hearing the blonde try to moan as quietly as possible.

"Keep going," Brittany mumbles softly, pulling Santana down into a kiss. Brittany's tongue slides past Santana's lower lip as she feels the familiar sensation in her lower stomach. As soon as her orgasm hits and her walls tighten on Santana's fingers, Brittany bites down hard on the Latina's lower lip. Brittany rides her orgasm out and Santana waits until her breathing is steady before removing her fingers from her girlfriend.

"Ow!" Santana exclaims out in shock, "That hurt." She brings the back of her hand to her lip, where she could taste iron. "You totally made me bleed, babe."

"WELL… you were the one who started it in a closet with about 12 people outside! I had to be quiet." Brittany argues. Santana chuckles and places a chaste kiss on Brittany's lips.

"TIME!" Rachel screams from outside of the closet and throws the closet door open.

"Took you long enough," Santana scoffs at the brunette, "I totally hit my head against something in there and now my lip is bleeding. What if I died in there?"

"That's gross, Santana! DON'T SHARE THAT WITH EVERYONE!" Quinn's voice raises.

"You've had one too many, Fabitch, you are too much of an angry drunk. And it's just blood, seriously?" Santana rebuttals.

"Rachel, as fun as this has been… I think I should get Santana home and clean up her bloody lip." Brittany says sweetly, watching Rachel's happy face turn into a sad one.

"Aww but we weres juz having fun, Britts." Rachel slurs, holding her glass of whatever it was up in the air before taking a huge sip.

"I wish we could stay," Brittany lies, "Maybe next time." Brittany walks over to the staircase, grabbing Santana's crutches as Santana waved goodbye to everyone.

**XXXXXXX**

"So what was the real reason you didn't want me to do anything to you back there?" Brittany breaks the silence as the two sit on the couch in Santana's living room.

"Because I really didn't want to like cum everywhere, Brittany. That's a coat closet. Besides, my mom told me and 'Little Santana' to behave, more or less." Santana shrugs her shoulders.

"Wait… 'Little Santana'? Santana, you're not _little_." Brittany looks at Santana with a 'duh' face.

"Well, I can't tell my mom to stop calling my dick 'Little Santana'. I am still her little girl," Santana jokes.

"Nothing about your cock is little," Brittany moves her lips towards Santana's ear, her breath hot against the shell, "Especially when it's hard for me." Brittany places a lingering kiss below Santana's ear before winking at the Latina.

Santana felt her dick grow erect at Brittany's words and she holds her breath.

"See? Little Santana is eager to see me." Brittany teases, running her finger over Santana's jeans. Santana shifts uncomfortably on her couch.

"You're so mean," Santana said as the bulge in her pants was growing more and more noticeable.

"I can be, but I can also be nice." Brittany says, picking her girlfriend up bridal-style, "Let's go to the bedroom and I'll show you exactly what I mean."

* * *

**Let's not think of that as a horrible cliffhanger because they're not going to do it, anyway. You'll find out why during the next chapter.**

**also, thank you for the reviews, they made my day.**

**THEY ALWAYS DO :D**

**you guys rock, I want you to know that.**

**3 more chapters left =(  
**


	10. Unanswered

**Two more chapters left =( and I know something you don't know.  
**

**BUT. I already got the sequel planned out...  
**

**I'm just deciding if this IS the direction I want to take this. **

**If anyone is interested in knowing before hand, PM me and help me decide if I should do this or even give me ideas.  
**

**but I know how this story ends.  
**

**So, this story will be FINISHED before Christmas, I promise.  
**

**no matter how busy I get, I WILL GET THIS DONE BY CHRISTMAS.  
**

**oh and you guys rock. I love you.  
**

* * *

**November 20, 2011**

Santana awakes and the throbbing and swelling in her ankle has gone down immensely and she thanks God that it has. She feels quite stupid, sleeping with her leg elevated, but Brittany had insisted that she do so, so it heals faster. Then again if it weren't for Santana starting a tickle war with Brittany as soon as they hit the bedroom, all of this could have been avoided. But alas, as soon as Brittany's fingers started their tickle assault on Santana's ribs, the Latina lost it and accidentally kicked Brittany with her bad foot.

It totally ruined sexy time for the two of them and Brittany then started making sure that Santana was all right for the rest of the night.

Santana sighs, feeling Brittany's arm wrapped around her waist and looks down to see the blonde snuggled in her side. Santana starts pushing strands of Brittany's hair away from her face and admiring the blonde as she scrunches her nose. Santana smiles and let's her fingertips caress Brittany's arm around her waist. Brittany stirs in her sleep before fluttering her eyes open.

"Morning, beautiful." Santana whispers at the blonde who is still fighting the sleep in her eyes.

Brittany mumbles a 'mmm morning' before snuggling herself as close to Santana as possible. Brittany presses a light kiss to Santana's neck. Santana turns her head towards Brittany, lifting her head and crashing their lips together.

Their kiss is soft, not too fervent. Santana feels Brittany's fingertips tip-toe across the skin on her shoulder, down her arm. Brittany grabs Santana's hand and laces their fingers together, mentally admiring how well they fit together.

"I'm sorry I started tickling you," Brittany says as she pulls away from Santana. "It kind of ruined the awesome night I had planned for us." Brittany sighs before lowering her head and closing her eyes.

"It's okay, B. Elevating my leg helped. My ankle doesn't even hurt much anymore." Santana smiles at her girlfriend. She lifts Brittany's chin, "Brittany, come on. Look at me." Eyelids open to reveal blue eyes, "You know our entire relationship isn't just sex, right?"

"I know, but this is a much bigger topic than sex that I'm thinking of." Brittany shies away again and buries her face into Santana's shoulder, "It's a brg frst fr brh of urs." She mumbles.

"What?"

"It's a big first for the both of us," Brittany repeats, clearer this time. She looks embarrassed, and slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't think I'm quite following you, Britt." Santana replies honestly. "Why do you look so embarrassed? Your cheeks are flushed."

"San, it's not just sex. It's… well, love." Brittany ducks her head down.

"Stop hiding, Brittany." Santana tries to get Brittany to lift her head again but the blonde isn't budging. "Hey, I love you, okay?"

"I love you, too." The blonde says and she finally lifts her head, "It's just… I don't know how we, you know… make love?"

"Me neither, Britt. It's not like I've ever loved someone before you." Santana strokes a few strands of hair away from Brittany's face, "I guess when it happens, we just know. Because we love each other and obviously, it'll be different; feel different." Brittany just nods before letting out a small exhale. "As much as I would love laying here with you, I have really have to pee." Santana chuckles.

"Mkay," Brittany mumbles as she rolls away from the Latina. Santana throws her legs over the bed, trying hard not to put too much pressure on her sprained ankle and gently stands up. "Nice tent, by the way." The blonde laughs causing Santana to look down towards her waist. Sure enough, her cock was standing at full attention under her boxers.

"That's lovely," Santana groans before looking back at the blonde who was winking at her. "I'll be back."

When Santana arrives she is quick to find that the blonde, who was dressed in gym shorts and a hoodie, has now shed the majority of her clothing leaving her in nothing but her panties. Santana gulps loudly as she is faced with the sight of her practically naked girlfriend. She stares wide-eyed at the blonde who is flipping through the pages her a book.

"Hi to you, too," Brittany jokes in an accusing tone. Santana doesn't say anything, especially when she feels her cock slightly twitch as she continues leering on her girlfriend's body. "San, stop staring at my boobs and get over here."

Santana nods and walks over to the bed where Brittany is and stands next to her girlfriend, blushing a bit when Brittany looks up at her. Brittany reaches her hand out to Santana's, gently pulling the Latina down onto her; perfectly to the point where the underside of Santana's cock was lightly applying pressure to her center. The only things between them were two thin layers of cloth.

Brittany leans up and kisses Santana, who was still completely speechless, softly on the lips. When she pulls away, she grabs the hem of the Latina's shirt and pulls it up; signaling for Santana to lift her arms. Once the grey article of clothing hits the ground, Brittany moves her left hand towards Santana's waistline.

The brunette instantly inhales sharply when she feels Brittany's hand dip into her boxers and her fingertips lightly brush against her shaft before gently gripping it. Brittany smirks at the reaction she can elicit from Santana.

"Fuck, Britt." Santana moans out as she rolls her head back at the touch of the blonde.

Brittany's hand starts to move up and down Santana's shaft, rubbing small circles on the head whenever she reached there.

"How's your ankle?" Brittany asks, in all seriousness.

"You're doing this –fuck- to me and you're asking me how my ankle is?" Santana questions. "It's fine, Britt."

"Good." The blonde replies, capturing her girlfriend's lips.

She continues to pump Santana's cock for a few more minutes before she swiftly tugs Santana's boxers off, letting her cock spring free. Brittany reattaches her lips to Santana's, taking her lower lip between her teeth and softly biting down, causing the brunette to buck her hips forward. Her cock slides over Brittany's fabric covered center, and has her moaning at the friction and the feeling she gets. Santana hooks her fingers into the sides of Brittany's panties and pulls them down as far as she can, letting the blonde kick them off her legs.

Santana trails her index finger through Brittany's folds, feeling the wetness that has pooled there in the last couple of minutes. Brittany wastes no time in firmly grabbing Santana's cock and positioning the head at her soaking entrance.

Santana's eyes instantly shoot open at the feeling of her skin against Brittany's and she realizes they're missing a vital part of their sex life. A condom. But when Santana all but almost jolts up and off the bed to grab one, the blonde stops her.

"Uhm, Brittany... what are we doing?" Santana gulps.

"Well... we were about to have sex before you nearly fell off the bed," The blonde jokes.

"I was getting a condom. You know, the thing that keeps us from being teenage parents?" Santana groans when she feels Britrany's lips attach to her neck, sucking lightly.

"Don't need one," The blonde mumbles against tan skin, "I got put on birth control two weeks ago."

"You what? Why?"

"Maybe if we stop asking questions and finish what we started with no one getting injured, you'll find out." Brittany teases, lifting her head up to meet Santana's. With a reassuring kiss to the lips, Santana repositions herself at Brittany's entrance, thanking God that the blonde is wet enough and lubricant isn't necessary.

Santana pushes softly, adjusting to the feeling of Brittany without a latex barrier. IT FELT AWESOME. She keeps pushing into the blonde until the two are flush against each other.

"I love you," Brittany breathes out as Santana starts to slowly pull out, leaving the head

inside Brittany.

"I love you, too." Santana grunts as she thrusts back into the blonde as gentle as possible. She starts a slow, steady rhythm so that they both can get used to the feeling. Skin completely against skin, no condom between them. Santana is sure she can feel a bit of precum leaking out of her head as she continues pumping into the blonde. Brittany wraps her legs around Santana's waist, allowing the brunette's dick to go deeper into her. Santana's thrusts pick up a bit, but she is still careful to keep an even rhythm.

This was definitely not about just fucking Brittany wildly to get off. This was about the connection between the two, the presence of both of them. This was about the love and the passion and the closeness; not just getting off. This was far from sex and by this point, they both knew it.

Brittany rolls her hips with Santana's thrust, feeling her stomach grow warmer with arousal. She was close. Santana leans down and kisses her girlfriend on the lips, letting her tongue slip past Brittany's lips and dancing with her tongue. The blonde moans as the feeling in her gut gets more noticeable.

"San, baby. I'm..." Brittany lets out a giant exhale, followed by a loud moan as her orgasm hits. Santana feels Brittany's walls clench around her and feels like she's going to explode any minute now. While she's trying to make the last minute decision if she's going to pull out or not, Brittany grabs her hips and holds her down as soon as she shoots her load inside of the blonde.

"Oh fuck," Santana mumbles, feeling her cum and Brittany's juices around her cock. She waits a few seconds before pulling out and rolling over to her side of the bed.

"And that, Santana Lopez, is how we make love." Brittany jokingly clarifies.

**XXXXXXX**

**Later That Day**

Waking up the second time wasn't near as pleasant as the first time. Instead, Santana is met with the blaring of her cell phone. She groans loudly, before reaching across to grab it from her nightstand, causing Brittany to stir in her sleep next to her.

Usually, Santana would ignore the phone call, turn her phone to silent, and then roll back over to cuddle with the extremely adorable blonde next to her. But her caller ID says otherwise. Ignoring a call from Isabel Lopez would result in Santana getting made fun of about her sex life for weeks and that was something she was not willing to allow her mother to do.

"Hola mami," Santana groggily answers.

"Santana, it's like 3 PM, WAKE UP!" Isabel exclaims, "I'm about ten minutes away from home and I want you to be decent! I don't need to find my daughter and her girlfriend naked and running around the house!"

"UGH. MAMI, why do you always have to be like this?" Santana rubs her eyes with her index and middle finger before sitting up in the bed. "We'll be decent by the time you get home."

"Good. I want to re-formally meet her. I just hope you cleaned up after yourselves." Isabel jokes.

"HANGING UP NOW." Santana says loudly into the phone before tapping the red "End Call" button. "Brittany, we need to get up. My mom's going to be home in ten minutes." Santana gently pokes the blonde in her side before getting out of bed and throwing on a pair of boxers.

"Mmkay." Brittany mumbles as Santana starts tossing her clothes onto the bed. "Thanks, San." The blonde sleepily says, feeling around for her clothes with her eyes closed.

Ten minutes later and they hear the deadbolt to the front door turn and unlock. Santana takes in a deep breath, grabbing the blonde's hand and reassuring her that it will be okay. They walk down the stairs together just as Isabel shuts the front door.

"Afternoon, girls. Enjoy the weekend?" Isabel asks, trying to keep the conversation as light and not embarrassing.

"We did, although, we spent a lot of it at Berry's." Santana shrugs. "Oh, proper introduction… Mom, this is my _girlfriend _Brittany. Brittany, this is my mom, Isabel." Santana almost has to keep herself from laughing .

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Lopez" Brittany plays along, extending her hand out towards Santana's mom.

"You as well, Brittany. See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Isabel grabs her hand and firmly shakes it.

"Not at all." Brittany smiles.

"Good. Now no more of this 'Ms. Lopez' shit. You're dating my Santana and I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing a lot of you for the rest of my life; so please, call me Isabel."

Brittany nods. "Okay, Isabel," She replies, left with the words to play over and over in her head. Did Santana's mom just imply that she could see Santana and herself being together for a very long time? Did her mother have that much faith in her? Did they really have a future together? Did Santana want to even spend a long time with Brittany? Were they really going to college together?

All of these questions, and only four months to find out.

* * *

**And only two chapters to find out the answers.**


	11. Old News

**This chapter is short; kind of a filler. The next chapter is the end and it's super bittersweet for me, so I'm holding off posting it for awhile. i want to know what you guys potentially want to see in the sequel.**

**I have one planned out, but with how things are going in the actual Glee show, I may stray away from that idea because a lot of people would probably want to strangle me for it.**

**So leave your suggestions in a review or in a PM and I will take all into consideration. With that being said, I have two ideas of where this sequel is headed; so if you want to help me decide, PM me.**

**Either than that, enjoy the little calm before the storm. :)**

* * *

**December 14, 2011**

Santana Lopez was officially graduated. No more high school, well except for the fact that she had to technically 'walk' at her graduation in May. But all in all, she was completely done with her academics and it felt great.

What didn't feel so great were the nerves that lay in her gut as she sits shotgun in Brittany's car on their way to go have dinner with Brittany's parents. This is the first time that Santana will ever meet her girlfriend's parents out of the last two months she's known her and almost month they've been together.

Meeting someone's parents was always a scary thing; but Santana was blessed with a mom who had a sense of humor. Brittany's parents, on the other hand, were lawyers. As Rose from the movie Titanic once said, "SO SERIOUS". That's how Santana envisioned Brittany's parents. Lawyers are usually extremely uptight and serious about everything and Santana's nerves were out the window. Another thing she worried about was the fact that she was a SHE with the body part of a HE. The thought of meeting your girlfriend's parents alone is scary; wait until they find out that you're a girl who can get her pregnant. Yeah, Santana was more than freaking out and it became so apparent that Brittany had to reach across the center console and stop Santana's leg from bouncing up and down.

Santana sends a small smile her way, before looking out the window and thinking of all the possible things that could go absolutely wrong during dinner. Maybe if she thought of the worst, then the best would happen. You know, reverse psychology.

"Santana, it's going to be all right" Brittany reassures the brunette. "They already know about you."

"That could be taken so many different ways, Brittany." The brunette replies, "Do they know about the uh… extra, you know?"

"No… I forgot to mention that part." Brittany clenches her teeth together, shooting the Latina a 'Sorry' look.

"So, can I worry? I mean… how the hell am I supposed to tell them that I have this like thing in my pants? Or tell them what I am in general? How do I explain it? Like, hey I bet you're okay with your daughter dating a girl, but I can get her pregnant so she's pretty much dating a guy in your eyes?" Santana drops her hands to her knees and lowers her head.

"Santana, they're not going to care either way. When I told them they just asked if I was happy and I said I was. All you have to do is keep me happy during dinner and they will love you, I promise. We can talk about the other thing, later. But they will see you as you and not as this monster you like to refer to yourself as." Brittany looks at her girlfriend and smiles, "Please, just don't freak out."

"Okay. I'll try, just for you." Santana replies bashfully. The blonde pats her knee and continues driving towards the restaurant her parents had chosen for them to meet at. Brittany looks over at Santana whose vacant eyes were still blankly staring at the window. Brittany leans across the console and using her index and middle fingers to turn the brunettes head towards her. She presses a small kiss to the Latina's lips and reassures her that everything will be okay.

**XXXXXXX**

As always, Brittany was casually late and the two found Brittany's parents at a small booth in the back corner.

"Hey Britt!" Her dad exclaims, waving at his daughter, "Just in time!"

"You always say that, Dad. I'm always late and you always tell me I'm right on time," The blonde throws back playfully.

"And this must be the infamous Santana!" Mr. Pierce waves his hands around in the air for a bit. "Sit, girls."

The two slide into the booth and Mr. Pierce extends his hands.

"Theodore Pierce," He says professionally, "But you can just call me Teddy."

Santana grabs his hand and firmly shakes it, "Santana Lopez, it's nice to finally meet you, sir. And you must be Jean!" Santana looks over to Brittany's mom, "It's nice to meet you as well!"

"You too, dear!" Jean gushes, "You know we are so thankful that you've been here for Brittany. And you helped her get into college. That's just beyond amazing!"

"You really have had a big impact on our Brittany, here." Teddy fills in, "You know, we never thought Brittany would do so well with a move before!"

"Me neither," Brittany says, "But I'm glad we moved here."

**XXXXXXX**

As far as Brittany was concerned, dinner was going great. They had spent the meal talking about Brittany and Santana's futures; what they each aspire to do. But Santana's leg gently shook under the table as the dinner went on. Brittany reached under the table and gave Santana's leg a squeeze, hoping it would calm the Latina down.

It may be due to the fact that they were eventually going to have to tell Brittany's parents about the little secret Santana had underneath her jeans and it was nerve racking to the brunette.

The meal was finished and the check was paid for and there was an awkward silence that filled the air as the two pairs of couples sat and stared at each other.

Brittany was trying to figure out how she would tell her parents, and Santana was chewing on her lower lip and freaking out more than ever. Then blonde gave a small squeeze to the Latina's hand before speaking up.

"Hey mom… dad? Can we talk to you about something?" Brittany finally breaks the silence between them, looking between her parents. "Like… we need to tell you something is how I should have probably worded that." Santana breathes in a sharp intake of breath as her grip tightens on Brittany's hand.

"Brittany, we love you but if you're about to tell us that you're like engaged or something, it's a little TOO soon for that." Teddy pipes up.

"No, it's nothing like that." Brittany replies, "And I know you probably will feel as awkward listening to what I have to say as I feel saying it; but as you know, Santana and I have an active sex life."

"Of course, you guys are both 18 years old and teenagers. It's only common," Jean encourages, "We're not going to stop that from happening. It's your guys' decision. You are old enough to be making those kind of choices by yourself."

"But there's something we kind of haven't mentioned, yet." Brittany says softly, looking at Santana before looking back at her parents.

"I bet whatever it is you have to tell can't possibly be TOO bad. No STDs right?" Teddy raises his eyebrow.

"NO. Nothing like that. Santana was my first as I was to her. We're both completely clean. No…. uhm. Well, how do I word this?" Brittany suddenly starts getting as nervous as Santana and starts chewing on her lower lip as well, "Santana… can technically… get me pregnant." She says quickly before closing her eyes and preparing for the worst.

"Oh. Yeah, we know." Teddy says, "That's not news to us. We ran into your mom at the last soccer game, Santana. And she told us everything before we had to leave to catch our flight… which she was flying as ironic as that seems. Listen, Santana. I know you were terrified of telling us and that's probably the reason you avoided trying to meet us for the last two months. But… I want to assure you that as long as my Brittany is happy, I don't care what you are or what kind of genetics you have. You can put a smile on her face and a spark in her eye and that is good enough for me."

Relief washes over both of the girls as the Pierce parents smile softly at them, admiring the couple.

"Look, Brittany. As long as you're happy and safe about it; then it's your decision to make." Jean cuts in her, "Santana, we adore you. You have made our Brittany the happiest she has been in awhile. Just keep doing what you're doing and we will always support you two as a couple."

"That means so much to me," Santana smiles widely at the two, "Thank you so much for understanding."

"Anything for the cause of my Brittany's happiness," Teddy replies, "Now, who's up for some family fun?"


	12. Find My Way

**Let me apologize for how long it's taken me to get this chapter out. My laptop did a reconfiguration and delete all of my shit; then my internet went out. So I had to rewrite this in a summary version of the actual REAL chapter I had written because it's Christmas and I promised it'd be out by now. So I'm terribly sorry if this final chapter is HORRIBLE.  
**

**on another note, by the END of 12/26/2012 MST (maybe later today), the sequel will be out and I will be posting an A/N on this story to remind you guys.  
**

* * *

**August 3, 2012; 9:30 AM (Los Angeles). 10:30 AM (Denver).**

"It's so great out here, Brittany. We're going to love living in this dorm," Santana smiles as she stares at her girlfriend through FaceTime.

"I bet it's gorgeous," Brittany muses, "Can I see the dorm room again?"

Santana nods and flips her phone around so that the camera is facing the dorm room. Santana admires her work as she shows Brittany the room. She moves it around in the circle and she hears Brittany say things along the lines of 'it's so cute' and 'I absolutely love it'. Santana was satisfied with the work she accomplished with finishing the dorm room just in time for classes to start after the weekend. She had the two desk separately in their own corners, and a couch that sat against the left wall facing the two beds Santana had pushed together to create a makeshift "double bed" so that they both could cuddle and sleep without the hassle of one twin sized bed. Above the beds was a flat screen TV that Santana had mounted to the right wall. The walls were covered in pictures of the two girls and a giant poster picture of them sitting on a bench together; Santana's arm wrapped around Brittany whose lips were pressed tightly against her girlfriend's cheek. A photographer who attended school with Santana had taken the picture of the two for a school project and gave Santana the rights to blow it up into a 5 foot by 7 foot poster. Santana smiles one last time before she turns the phone back around to face herself.

Santana is met with the megawatt smile of Brittany's that makes her melt every time Brittany flashes it.

"I can't wait to be in California with you," Brittany happily says.

"Me neither, babe. I'm excited to see you and spend as much time back home with you before we hit the road." Santana replies, "So I'll be in tonight and back in your arms. Then we'll drive out here tomorrow and get settled in. On Monday we have some giant "Incoming Freshmen Orientation Seminar" to attend. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect, as long as I'm with you." Brittany beams.

"All right, well I better head off to the airport. I will see you soon, baby." Santana replies with a smile, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Santana. And guess what!? We'll be in California for our 9 month anniversary. I'm so excited!" Brittany cheers, "But I'll let you go. See you at the airport!"

**XXXXXXX**

Santana hated flying. If there was one thing she never inherited from her mom it was the love for flying and the extra appendage of course. Santana always felt nauseous on airplanes and the fact that she had to fly out here and fly back within less than 36 hours, made her feel even worse. But thinking of her future with Brittany eased off some of the nervousness off of the plane ride home. In 15 days, they will have been together for 9 months. Santana was just happy their anniversary was on a Saturday and before school started so that they could spend it without worrying about studying or their majors.

Santana clutched on tightly to her carry-on bag, scanning the terminal lobby. She searches the sea of people before her eyes set on a tall blonde. Santana's smile widens as she runs toward Brittany, trying to avoid hitting as many people as she possibly.

Dropping her suitcase as soon as the blonde is within a foot of her, Santana's excitedly jumps into the arms of the tall athlete.

"I've missed you so much," Santana mumbles into Brittany's neck. "If that's how one day apart from you felt like, I don't want to know how spending any more time from my life away from you will feel like." Santana pulls away from Brittany's neck and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed you too, babe. And aww, I don't want to imagine it, so let's not." Brittany said as she sets Santana down on the ground and picks up her suitcase. "Come on, let's go."

_Later that night_

Sweat was beading on Santana's forehead as she continued quickly pumping in and out of the blonde, feeling Brittany's wetness coat her cock with every thrust. Brittany's nail dug into Santana's back, leaving little red scratches here and there, only spurring the Latina on more.

"Fuck, Britt, you feel so good," Santana moans as her lips attach to Brittany's neck, teeth grazing over her skin. "I love you so much. I want no one else but you."

Brittany's head rolls back as her back arches, moaning loudly, "I love you, too." She breathes out as Santana thrusts harder. "Promise?"

"I promise, I promise, I promise." Santana mumbles over and over again. "Fuck, Britt, I'm so close."

"Me too, babe." Brittany groans loudly as she comes undone, gripping tightly onto Santana's back.

Santana feels Brittany's walls tighten around her cock and can't hold back any longer; shooting her load into Brittany before collapsing on top of the blonde.

"You're so amazing," Brittany whispers into Santana's ear. The brunette lifts her head up and leans up to kiss Brittany.

"I love you," Santana smiles, "I really do.

"I love you, too, Santana, more than words can describe. You mean the world to me. I will always be yours." Brittany kisses Santana one more time before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her closer.

Santana lays her head against Brittany's chest, listening to her heartbeat and inhaling the scent of the blonde's hair.

"Are you excited to be going to California?" Brittany asks.

"Only because you'll be there with me," Santana replies. Brittany shifts under Santana, causing Santana's member to start growing hard again. "Uhm, sorry." Santana apologizes as she lifts her body up so she can pull out of the blonde.

"I'm excited to start this new chapter with you."

"Me too. Nothing will come between us, okay? I promise."

**XXXXXXX**

**_The Next Morning_  
**

"Okay… Okay, thanks Mom." Brittany says quietly in the phone, trying not to wake up Santana, "I love you, too. Bye." Brittany sighs, throwing her phone back on the nightstand. She walks over to her desk and sits down in the chair, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. She grabs a notebook and gets up from the desk. She walks downstairs at sits at her kitchen table, waiting for Santana to wake up.

Santana hates waking up without Brittany next to her; it was something she had grown accustom to. So when she wakes up and rolls over to find Brittany's side of the bed empty, Santana feels like her day is going to suck.

Santana stretches out and looks around room to find that the blonde is nowhere in sight. Santana sighs loudly before pulling herself out of bed and throwing clothes on. She looks one last time around Brittany's room and smiles. Today, Brittany and she was going to be in California, in their dorm room, living together. She walks quietly downstairs and finds Brittany at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Morning Britt," Santana yawns as she continues towards the blonde.

"Morning, Santana." Brittany replies, feigning sleepiness. "You ready to go?"

"More than I'll ever be." Santana replies with a smile.

Brittany smiles and gets up, grabbing Santana's hand before walking towards the front door. They hopped into Santana's Jeep, with Brittany saying she'll take the first stretch and started driving. Santana held Brittany's hand, sending her a smile as they got onto the highway before looking down at her phone and checking to make sure all of her schedules and information were right.

She was so busy with this, in fact, that she didn't even realize Brittany started driving east instead of west on the highway.

"I've got something for you…" Brittany mentions, keeping her eyes locked on the road.

"Yeah?" Santana asked, staring at her cell phone.

"Yeah, like an early anniversary present." Brittany replies before reaching into her hoodie pocket and handing Santana a piece of paper.

"Do you want me to read it now?" The Latina asks as she looks at the note in Brittany's hand.

"Yeah," Brittany says softly, letting Santana take it from her.

Santana unfolds the note and smiles before she starts to read it.

_Dear Santana,_

_I can't believe that so much time has passed. It seems so surreal to me, but at the same time, it's the best damn thing that has ever happened to me. YOU are the best damn thing that has ever happened to me and I hope you know that. I hope you know that you mean the world to me and that I love you with every fiber of my being. I can't imagine being with anyone but you; it will always be you. Don't forget that, okay? Ever since the day that I met you, I knew you were something more. Something more than just a hookup, something more than just a friend. I knew from the first moment that I laid my eyes on you that you were going to be a big part of my life; and if there was anything I could do about it, I was going to make you the biggest part of my life. I'm just so glad that my feelings were reciprocated. You are so beautiful, Santana. Every part of you is, and yes even 'Little Santana' is beautiful. Words cannot fathom your beauty, nor can they fathom how much you mean to me. I love you for everything you are; the bad and the best. I will love you until the world ends, even if you become a mess. And Santana, I promise you that no matter what happens to us in the future; no matter what life may throw at us; I will always find my way back to you. I can't live my life without you. You are my world, and I never want you to let me go. I don't think I could handle it if you did. I know this is getting kind of long and dragging out so I just want you to know that I love you and I will always be yours; as long as you'll be mine._

_Love,_  
_Brittany. _

Santana stared at the note, blinking a few times as she re-read it over and over again. Tears were streaming down her face and that's when she noticed that they weren't moving anymore. In fact, they were in front of Denver International Airport.

"Brittany…" Santana starts, but before she can finish her sentence, Brittany gets out of the car and grabs Santana's suitcase. She opens the passenger side door and helps Santana out of the car. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain inside. Come on." Brittany replies, trying not to get emotional over what's about to come of them. Santana reluctantly grasps onto Brittany's hand and lets the blonde lead her inside and to Terminal A. As soon as they hit the terminal, they stop about 100 feet from the security lanes and Brittany turns to look at Santana.

The blonde is hesitating to talk because she knows that they're both about to be in tears, but she knows she needs to.

"You need to take this ticket and get on that plane." Brittany says, pulling a ticket out of her purse.

"What's happening, Brittany? Why are you doing this?" Santana asks, already choking up from the tears forming.

"I can't go to California with you…" Brittany starts, feeling her own tears well up in her eyes, "Not now."

"Why!?" Santana practically screams at her. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"I can't go! Santana, my dad is in a coma. He was in an accident this morning and I need to stay here for him. Please, please, please understand." Brittany tries to reason, but she's sobbing and her words are barely forming.

"Then I'm staying. I'm not going without you," Santana cries.

"I can't let you do that, either." Brittany wipes away the tears from her eyes and wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

"Why? Why don't you want me to stay?" Santana sobs into Brittany's shoulder.

"Because you promised me that you would go no matter what happened to me. And you are not going to give up your dreams for me." Brittany starts rubbing circles on Santana's back. "It's not like I'm going to be gone forever, baby. I already called Dave and he said as long as I'm there by next semester, my scholarship is still on the plate. I'll be back before you know it, but for now, I need to be with my dad and you need to be out there. Please, don't make this harder than it already is."

"Do you promise?" Santana asks, her grip tightening on Brittany's shoulders as she continues crying.

"I promise you, Santana," Brittany starts, "I will be in California with you; just not now. I _will_find my way back to you."

And with that, Brittany lifts Santana's chin and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"This isn't 'Goodbye', okay?" Brittany waits for Santana to nod before continuing, "I love you so much; and I miss you already."

* * *

**Please don't hate me for doing this. I promise you that **  
**A) Brittana is end game**  
**B) They are not broken up**  
**C) BRITTANA IS END GAME**

**I can let you know this now, NO she is not pregnant and NO nobody cheated on each other.**

**It's been a fun ride, guys. I hope we have fun in the sequel.**

**Also, I was thinking that after the sequel is over that I will post the original sequel for fun. Based on popular reviewing though, I figured I'd stray away from the cheating and pregnancy stuff because I had two (first chapter) sequels written with two different directions this story could take. So let me know.**

**-Austyn**

**PS: Thank you to everyone who has been a part of helping this story become what it did. I love you all.**


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys, the new sequel is out. Go check it out in my stories, It's called

The Better Side Of Me

:D GO GO GO.

I love you all. got to go to work now D:


End file.
